


杰森·陶德双手拍在键盘上，然后退出了游戏

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, TimSteph, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 普通人AU，哥谭还是哥谭，然而没有超级英雄和超级反派迪克性转， CP为 【特工】杰森·陶德（♂）×【警察】蕾切尔·格雷森（♀）有过多男女性爱描写





	1. Chapter 1

布鲁斯低调的来到了大学礼堂，找了处位置坐下来，提姆和达米安分别坐在他两侧，以免在他们长姐的毕业典礼上打起来。杰森当然也来了，尽管他两小时前刚和布鲁斯大吵了一架，并且坐在了离他们很远的地方。  
今天是蕾切尔·格雷森的毕业日。  
首先校长致了一段冗长的开幕词，恭喜这批学生毕业，他们多优秀，他们要走上社会，他们的未来……讲得达米安感觉自己都要打瞌睡。  
“下面，有请我们曾经的优秀学员，布鲁斯·韦恩进行演讲。”  
达米安一下就精神了，布鲁斯站起来，从他的那侧过去，他和提姆中间终于没有了阻挡两人视线的障碍物，他们互相瞪着对方，瞪得达米安咬牙切齿的。  
“我不想跟你吵架，达米安。”提姆低声说，“至少不是现在。”  
“啧。”达米安扭过头去，眼睛死死盯着在讲台上的父亲。  
从某种程度上，他们这已经算是和平相处了。  
“我很荣幸，这次回到我的母校致辞。”布鲁斯在台上说到，“这一届的毕业生们，请容许我先进行自我介绍。我是布鲁斯·韦恩，二十几年前，我也是你们中的一员，在毕业日听着老校长的讲话，然后是优秀学员糟糕的演讲，就像你们现在听到的。”  
礼堂中发出一阵笑声，刚刚还沉闷的气氛被布鲁斯活跃起来了。杰森远远地看着那边谁也不看谁的提姆和达米安，又看了看离他更近的蕾切尔，她也被布鲁斯的讲话逗笑了，正和人群一样哈哈大笑着。  
“虽然我知道这个演讲依然很糟，但是我还是要说，我很荣幸当选今年度来给你们演讲的前优秀学员。”他继续说，仿佛之前还和杰森吵到火山爆发一样的布鲁斯是假的一样，“可能很多人都想说，‘嗨布鲁斯·韦恩，你这家伙需要上什么学，你要是离了智能输入可能连字典这个词都不会拼’。所以我不得不在大学多念了几年，顺便又拿了四个学位，才学会怎么拼‘字典’这个词。”  
礼堂中又是一阵爆笑。  
杰森的心思已经完全不在布鲁斯一百八十度大转变的毕业笑话上了，他一直看着蕾切尔，而对方则像别人一样专心听着布鲁斯的演讲，跟着一起笑——他的视线无法从她身上移开，尤其是在和布鲁斯进行了一场极大规模的争吵之后。  
布鲁斯的演讲还在继续，杰森已经没有再去听他在讲什么了。而蕾切尔似乎终于发现了有人在盯着她，向四周张望着，然后他看见了坐在人群中的杰森，朝他悄悄挥了挥手。  
——你能来真是太好了。  
杰森读着她的唇语。  
——我当然要来。  
他也无声地回复蕾切尔。  
蕾切尔转回头去，杰森依然盯着她看。布鲁斯的演讲已经结束，校长又回到了讲台上，他已经开始给毕业生们颁布毕业证书，从A到Z，一个一个来，慢吞吞的。  
光是看这个毕业典礼就已经让杰森不想上大学了，更别说他觉得那身毕业生的学士服看上去十分愚蠢。  
布鲁斯回到了座位上，重新挡在提姆和达米安中间。  
“你们两个也要冷静些，不要总是想着和对方吵架。”布鲁斯轻声说，“你们以为我在讲台上看不见你们吗？”  
达米安“啧”了一声。  
拿到毕业证书的毕业生们在家人的陪伴下走出礼堂，礼堂里的人越来越少，最后终于到了蕾切尔。  
“金融专业，蕾切尔·格雷森。”校长慢悠悠地念到，蕾切尔的开心掩饰不住，她蹦跳着上台接过毕业证书，又蹦跳着下来，和等在讲台旁边的布鲁斯来了个大大的拥抱。  
“恭喜你，蕾切尔。”布鲁斯说。  
“恭喜你，蕾切尔。”提姆也和她来了个“格雷森式拥抱”。  
她还想抱抱达米安，但是达米安躲开了，然后低声哼哼着“恭喜你格雷森”，站到一边不说话了。  
杰森远远看着他们，蕾切尔向他这边看过来了，杰森示意让他们一起走，然后站起来离开了礼堂。  
蕾切尔看着杰森出去，皱起了眉头。  
“你们又吵架了？”坐上车之后，蕾切尔这么问布鲁斯。  
“嗯。”布鲁斯简单的回答。  
“这次又是什么？”  
“杰森他不想上大学。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“我问他想做什么，他说他要参军。”  
“你不同意。”  
“我不同意。”布鲁斯说，“我不干涉你们想干什么，我只是不想你们出事，我教你们的东西也是为了这些。”  
“布鲁斯，参军也只是杰森的选择。”  
“我当然知道，我教给你们什么？你们想学习的一切，格斗术，侦察技巧，各种知识，各种语言，送你们上学，允许你们做一切你们想做的事情。天哪，哪怕杰森跟我说他想做第一批火星殖民者我都会同意。”布鲁斯的情绪变得激动起来，他的语速也开始变快，“除了两件事，蕾切尔，除了那两件事！”  
“不许杀人，”蕾切尔回答，“以及不许出事。”  
“天哪，布鲁斯老爷！”阿尔弗雷德的语气变得严厉起来，“您需要冷静一下。”  
“从那件事之后我就不会允许这种事情发生了。”布鲁斯强迫自己冷静下来，“只是看起来平静，蕾切尔，国家还在外面打着仗，我不想杰森从战场上回来的时候拄着拐杖或者盖着国旗被人扛着下飞机。”  
“你不想杰森出事。”蕾切尔说，“但是说实话布鲁斯，谁能阻止他呢？”  
“我知道。”布鲁斯用手捂住脸，“我甚至承受不了他出事。”

 

杰森晚些时候还是回来了，正好是晚饭时间。他没有给布鲁斯好脸看，和阿尔弗雷德打了招呼，坐在了蕾切尔旁边。  
蕾切尔坐在布鲁斯和杰森之间，左右看看，餐桌上充满了尴尬的气氛。  
“杰森，饭后来帮我收拾东西吧。”蕾切尔试图打破这沉默的气氛。  
“嗯。”杰森用鼻子回答到。  
……这可真是尴尬，除了他都没人张嘴的。  
“布鲁斯，我打算去参加公务员考试。”蕾切尔这回尝试从布鲁斯那里开始餐桌谈话，“我想当警察。”  
“要在你布置好公寓之后。”布鲁斯低着头切着盘子里的食物。  
“肯定的，我大概需要一个月的时间，还要报名和准备考试。”  
“嗯。”布鲁斯往嘴里塞了一块花菜，“哥谭警局吗？还是说你想去纽约？”  
“我打算去布鲁海文。”蕾切尔的一只手在桌子下面拽了拽杰森的衣角，“不是躲着你，布鲁斯，只是独立。”  
布鲁斯点点头，蕾切尔转头问杰森：“杰森你呢？要考大学吗？”  
“看到你今天穿的那身衣服我就不想上大学了。”杰森说，瞥了一眼蕾切尔，“我要去参军。”  
“现在有很多人都去参军，杰森，国家征兵让他们去伊拉克或者阿富汗——”  
“我打算参加海军报名。”  
“海军，哦，那也不错。”蕾切尔暗中松了口气，相对来说，海军更安全些，“我是真没想到杰森你喜欢大海。”  
“也没那么喜欢。”杰森的嘴角扬起一抹笑容，“到时候我打算参加ASVAB考试。*”  
蕾切尔愣住了。  
“你打算去海豹突击队。*”布鲁斯的声音里充满了压抑的愤怒，“我不允许，杰森。”  
“这由不得你，老头子。”杰森咧开嘴笑了笑，“你还没有办领养证明，我现在已经不是你的被监护人了。”  
“杰森少爷！”阿尔弗雷德的声音传来，“请不要这么说话，布鲁斯老爷爱着你们每一个人，他不想你们出事。”  
“我已经成年了，阿尔弗雷德，我也只是像蕾切尔一样选我自己的未来。”杰森放下刀叉，“我吃完了。”  
说着他上了楼，达米安和提姆一起看向蕾切尔，她懊恼地抱着头趴在桌子上。  
“我搞砸了，布鲁斯。”她说，“我没想到他居然——”  
“吃饭吧，蕾切尔。”布鲁斯的声音里充满了疲惫，“随他去吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery 军队职业倾向测验，在美国是进入任何武装部队首先都要通过的全国统一的考试，其考试成绩直接影响入伍时可供选择的兵种。
> 
> *海豹突击的入伍条件中包括：必须为美国海军现役成员，以及通过ASVAB测试


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU，哥谭还是哥谭，然而没有超级英雄和超级反派  
> 迪克性转， CP为 杰森·陶德（♂）×蕾切尔·格雷森（♀）  
> 有过多男女性爱描写

杰森在蕾切尔的床上躺着，看着天花板。过了一会儿，蕾切尔回了房间。  
“你不该那么对布鲁斯说话。”蕾切尔锁上房门，“他只是关心你。”  
“怎么，你要对我说教吗？”  
“我没有。”蕾切尔叹气，“他在关心你，他不想你出事，这只是想要你遵守他对我们的两点要求。”  
“不杀人，和不出事？”杰森嗤笑一声，“就因为他八岁时候得的PTSD？”  
“杰森·陶德！”  
蕾切尔的声音陡然变大。杰森知道他刚刚说错了话，把头扭到一边，不去看她。一时间两人之间无言，蕾切尔坐到床边，背对着杰森，垂着头。  
“……我知道你其实不想离开布鲁斯。”蕾切尔轻声说，“你只是在和他赌气。”  
“不管是不是赌气，我都已经报名了。”  
蕾切尔猛地回头，杰森耸耸肩：“没错，我只是通知你们一声，只不过跟老头子说不了几句话就会吵架。”  
“杰森你——”  
“迪基鸟。”  
蕾切尔感觉到杰森的手抚摸上了她的后背。  
“我其实是来跟你道别的。”  
“……你已经决定走了？”  
“今晚就走。”杰森的手臂环抱着蕾切尔，她整个人都倚到了杰森的怀里，“给我送个别吧，迪基鸟。”  
杰森一只手揉捏着她的乳房，扳过她的下巴，吻了上去，舌头伸进蕾切尔的口腔，舔着她的上腭和舌头，逗弄着她的舌尖，扫过她的贝齿，搅动着唾液，混合着两人荷尔蒙的液体从她的下巴流了下来。蕾切尔紧紧抓着他的机车外套，生怕他下一秒就会抽身离去一样。  
一个深吻，他们的舌头交缠在一起，肢体也慢慢交缠在一起。蕾切尔攀上杰森的颈间，杰森一只手仍然揉捏着她的乳房，一只从她的背后伸进了衣服里，抚摸着她的后背。  
“小翅膀……”  
杰森看着她被亲得有些红肿的嘴唇，用拇指擦了擦她嘴角的唾液，又亲了亲，然后掀起她的上衣把她剥了出来。  
“我也不想走。”杰森亲吻着她的颈侧，双手在她的胸前又揉又抓，“但是我们不能再这样相处下去了，所以我选择去参军。”  
“你会很久都见不到我的。”蕾切尔喘息着，她很享受杰森的摆弄，“我本以为你会选择上大学或者别的什么，我们每周还能一起吃个饭，看个电影——”  
“然后在你的公寓操你，你骑在我身上，叫唤着让我再深点再快点。”杰森解开了她的内衣，又扯下她的裤子，抓下她的内裤——床前的衣服扔了一地，然后杰森把自己的衣服也扔了上去，一把将蕾切尔按到床上。  
“迪基鸟。”他居高临下看着蕾切尔，她的脸红了个透，身体微微蜷缩，性感，可爱，美丽，她让他移不开眼睛，“我接下来可能有好几年都操不到你了，所以你最好做好被我操晕的准备。”  
他扬了扬手里的那个安全套，撕开套在了自己的阴茎上，分开蕾切尔的双腿，缓缓挤了进去。  
“哦啊……”蕾切尔发出一声喘息，双手抓着杰森的手臂，“小翅膀……进来了，啊哈——”  
“哦……操你，迪基鸟。”杰森喘了几下，蕾切尔的体内温热湿滑，褶皱随着身体下意识的肌肉运动不断吮吸着他的阴茎，让他觉得一阵爽快直击大脑，“一想到接下来几年都碰不到你……我都有种不想去的冲动了。”  
接着他拉过蕾切尔的双手，和她十指相扣，将她牢牢按在床上，然后开始疯狂顶撞起来。  
“小翅膀，太快了——”蕾切尔的身体扭动起来，“太快了小翅膀——嗯啊，慢一点啊——”  
“我没那么多时间跟你慢慢温情了迪基鸟。”杰森俯下身，轻咬着她的乳头，“我现在只想把这几年的份都干回来，我保证会让你记忆深刻的。”  
杰森在蕾切尔体内冲撞着，她的花穴涌出大量的爱液，粘稠湿滑，随着杰森的动作被带出体外，沿着她的身体慢慢流下来，慢慢打湿了身下的床单。杰森已经松开了她的双手，双手在她丰满的乳房上揉捏着，柔软的乳肉从挤满他的掌心和指间，白皙的皮肤被他抓出淡红色的指痕，接着被他的舌头舔过——她的整个胸脯上都被杰森舔满了口水，还有深深浅浅的齿痕和吻痕。快感像是海浪一样一波一波拍打在她身上，她用力攥着身下的床单，挣扎着不要被潮水淹没，但是杰森的动作越发凶狠，他的眼睛像是饥饿的狼，想要将蕾切尔拆吃入腹，连一根骨头都不剩。  
“好爽，迪基鸟，你这里——”他伸手摸了一把两人的交合处，沾了满手的爱液给蕾切尔看，“潮水泛滥，亲爱的，那么爽吗？”  
“啊哈——啊哈——”蕾切尔的理智只能让她勉强喘息着，她的身体都弓了起来，下意识向上抬着腰，要杰森操得更深，上身还在磨蹭着床单，“小翅膀……嗯啊啊啊——”  
“这里吗迪基鸟？”杰森的手指按压着她的花蒂，蕾切尔的身体像触电一样弹了起来，她疯狂挣扎起来，声音也拔高变得更加急促，这反映让杰森笑得更加得意，“你可真是喜欢这样。现在回答我，爽吗，迪基鸟？”  
“爽——啊哈——小翅膀——”蕾切尔感觉自己的理智在慢慢崩溃，潮水要将她淹没了，她要溺水了，大脑里只剩下一个声音，杰森的声音在问她和他做爱爽不爽，“好爽啊小翅膀——啊哈，啊哈——”  
“什么让你这么爽，告诉我迪基鸟。”杰森一把将蕾切尔拽了起来，她尖叫一声，坐在了他的阴茎上，那根让她疯狂的东西好像捅进了她的脑子，灼烧着她最后的理智，杰森牢牢按着她的腰，她丰满的乳房在他眼前弹跳着，诱惑他将脸埋了进去，“快说，蕾切尔，是什么让你这么爽？”  
“杰森——杰森的阴茎——啊啊啊——”蕾切尔的理智彻底崩溃，她大叫着抱紧了杰森，生理性的眼泪和口水流了下来。杰森像是收到了鼓舞，他一口咬上蕾切尔的肩膀，更加用力顶撞着蕾切尔。  
肩上的疼痛让蕾切尔找回了一些理智，她恍惚觉得杰森操进了她的子宫，正在那里凶狠地顶撞着：“不行了！不行了小翅膀！太深了！我受不了——啊啊啊——”  
“你受得了的，蕾切尔。”杰森说着，深深地吻了她。蕾切尔的蓝眼睛里满是眼泪，沿着脸颊流下来。她双腿大开骑在杰森身上，双臂环着他的颈子，有些红肿的嘴唇颤抖着。她看着杰森的绿眼睛，回光返照的理智被再次消磨，她的呻吟声随着杰森的操弄越来越大。  
“是什么在操你，蕾切尔？”  
“杰森在操我，杰森的阴茎——哦啊——好棒，好棒的阴茎——”  
“操的你爽不爽，蕾切尔？”  
“好爽——好爽——杰森好厉害啊啊啊啊——”  
蕾切尔的身体扭动起来，花穴开始缩紧，那种快感马上就要将她彻底淹没，杰森知道她马上要高潮，他也不用继续忍耐射精的冲动，他放开蕾切尔的乳房，捧住她的脸，声音变得颤抖：“蕾切尔，蕾切尔，亲爱的，快说，快说那个！”  
“啊哈，啊啊——杰森，杰森——”蕾切尔的双手开始胡乱抓挠，她的眼前炸开一片白光，快感直冲大脑，毁灭了一切，“我爱你，杰森，我爱你——呀啊啊啊——”  
“操你，我也爱你，蕾切尔！”杰森快速操着涌出大量液体的花穴，低吼着射出了精液，“我他妈的……爱死你了——”  
杰森紧紧抱着蕾切尔倒在床上。在上飞机之前他要一直抱着她，少一秒都是一种浪费。  
不知过了多久，支配着蕾切尔的情欲终于褪去，她恢复了些力气，躺在杰森的怀里，伸手轻轻理着他的头发，杰森低头轻轻亲吻着她，抚摸着她的脊背和那个漂亮的臀部，两个人都没有说话，只是赤裸着身体躺在床上，做着这些恋恋不舍的小动作。  
“我该走了。”杰森的声音有些沙哑，他摩挲着蕾切尔的长发，“记得想我，迪基鸟。”  
他慢慢从蕾切尔身体里退出来，把安全套打了个结扔进垃圾箱，亲了亲她的额头，捡起地上的衣服穿好，最后看了一眼坐在床上一直盯着他的蕾切尔。  
“我会给你写信的。”  
他从蕾切尔的窗户翻了出去，蕾切尔几步来到窗前，杰森已经在往庄园外走了，很快他的身影就消失在韦恩庄园的夜色中。  
“路上小心，小翅膀。”  
她在窗边站了许久，最后倒回床上，那里还有着杰森的气息。她紧紧抱着枕头，嗅着那令人安心的气味——今晚可真是累坏了，很快她就进入了梦乡。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU，哥谭还是哥谭，然而没有超级英雄和超级反派  
> 迪克性转， CP为 杰森·陶德（♂）×蕾切尔·格雷森（♀）  
> 有过多男女性爱描写

蕾切尔在杰森离开后第二天搬出了庄园，她的心情很好，毕竟独自开始生活是一段令人兴奋的事情。  
阿尔弗雷德送她来到她的公寓，提姆也来帮她的忙，三个人一起布置这间小小的单身公寓。  
“如果您有什么需要的，请一定告诉我们，蕾切尔小姐。”临走时，阿尔弗雷德说到，“独立是一件不容易的事情，但是有时候家庭的帮助也是有必要的，请务必记住这点。”  
“我会的，阿尔弗雷德。”蕾切尔说，然后拍了拍提姆的肩膀，“再见了提姆，希望你和达米安以后能少些争执。”  
“首先你得让那个小恶魔放过我。”提姆撇撇嘴。  
蕾切尔关上门，她看着已经布置好的，简单的小公寓，微微笑了起来。  
这里将是她未来的新家。  
她开心的想着。  
属于蕾切尔·格雷森的全新的生活。  
接着她收到一条短信，是杰森发来的。  
——昨晚还好吗？  
想到昨晚的事情，她的脸一下红了起来。  
——怎么不问问你自己呢？而且说好的帮我收拾东西呢？  
——看来是很好。  
蕾切尔不想回他了，今天早上起来她是腰酸背痛的整理的行李。  
——几年后再见了。  
杰森的短信又发了过来。  
——等我回来。  
之后杰森再也没有来过短信，也没再来过电话，他整个人都仿佛人间蒸发了一样。  
蕾切尔报名参加了公务员考试，她努力备考，每周去采购一次她感兴趣口味的麦片，一个月后她如偿通过了考试，进入了布鲁海文的警局，领了全新的警察制服，开始了格雷森警员的生活。  
入职和训练都那么令人兴奋，这种日子让她觉得每天都有干劲。当然她遇到了自己的烦恼，比如巡逻的时候被泼了一身咖啡；在杀人现场维持秩序的时候被人打了一拳；巡逻到一半的时候警车漏油；当她拿着一个碎尸案被害者的断肢的时候法医突然向她求爱，等等，简直是生活的调味剂。  
她在杰森走后不久后就收到了一封来信，杰森写的很简单：我过关了，一切都好。  
感恩节的时候杰森来信：我通过ASVAB考试了，体检也合格了。  
圣诞节的时候杰森寄来了圣诞贺卡，上面写着“我想你”。  
次年春天，蕾切尔结束了她的训练，正式开始她独挡一面的警察生活。阿尔弗雷德给她在韦恩庄园开了生日派对，布鲁斯送给她一件新的礼服，她穿着那件漂亮的海蓝色长裙切开了生日蛋糕，她的同窗好友芭芭拉·戈登拉开了香槟，女孩儿们在一起谈论着衣服，口红，手提包，工作，和男朋友。布鲁斯和吉姆·戈登在一旁站着，看着年轻姑娘们聊天——蕾切尔蹬掉了她的蓝色绒皮面的高跟鞋，音响放着一首吉卜赛音乐，她赤着脚在大理石的地面上和姑娘们一起跳舞。  
“……年轻人的狂欢。”布鲁斯说到，声音像是叹息。  
“有一天最宝贝的女儿也会离开家。”吉姆似乎赞同布鲁斯的语气，“蕾切尔只不过是提前一两年离开了，布鲁斯。”  
达米安一个人坐在长桌旁边，喝杯子里的牛奶，时不时瞪一眼在姑娘们旁边的提姆——他正被史蒂芬妮拉着一起跳舞，努力适应着欢快的舞步。  
白天的狂欢过后，阿尔弗雷德送女孩儿们回家，蕾切尔和她们一一道了别，车子开走，她回头拥抱了布鲁斯。  
“谢谢你布鲁斯。”她紧紧抱着她的养父，“今天我很开心。”  
“你是我的女儿，蕾切尔。”布鲁斯拍了拍蕾切尔，他脸上浮现出一丝笑意，“生日快乐，亲爱的。”  
蕾切尔在庄园用了晚餐，和提姆达米安共享了姐弟时光——尽管达米安还在对提姆怒目而视——。晚些时候，阿尔弗雷德送她回了公寓。  
“上楼请小心，蕾切尔小姐。”阿尔弗雷德停下车，给她打开了车门。  
“我会的，阿尔弗雷德。”蕾切尔拥抱了她敬爱的老管家，“晚安，阿尔弗雷德。”  
几天后，下了夜班回到家的蕾切尔收了信，她看了看，有账单，有在邮局耽搁了的生日贺卡——是星城的罗伊寄来的，另一张被邮局耽搁的生日贺卡——来自中心城，她的好朋友沃利。  
还有一封信。蕾切尔拆开信封，里面是一张信纸，还有一张照片——一张她生日派对那天的照片。  
照片里她穿着那件海蓝色礼服，蹬着那双蓝色高跟鞋，黑色长发梳成优雅的法式发髻。照片是从背后拍的，礼服的露背设计裸露出她大片的后背皮肤，看不到正脸，但是也是一张令人遐想的照片。  
信纸上是杰森的字迹，依然写着短短几句话：生日快乐，宝贝。衣服不错。  
“你真肉麻。”蕾切尔小声嘟囔，笑得很灿烂，“我还以为你一辈子都不会这么肉麻的叫我呢。”  
她将照片和信纸装回信封，放进她的信件盒，这是杰森给她寄来的第四封信。  
杰森从没有写过寄信地址，蕾切尔也不得而知他到底在哪里，杰森也不会多说任何一句话，好像让他多写几个字就能把他累死一样。他总是不知道什么时候就会寄来一封夹在账单中间的信，内容短的还不如一年级小朋友写的圣诞节愿望长。  
五月，杰森寄来了信。  
——我入选了。  
他就写了这么几个字，之后蕾切尔再也没有收到来自杰森的信件，他好像人间蒸发了一样，哪怕蕾切尔找了在海军的朋友打听，她都没再有任何杰森的消息。  
圣诞节，杰森也没有寄来贺卡。  
蕾切尔依然做着她的警察工作，时间直接奔向四年后——有更多的人向她求爱，不只是在凶杀现场才有勇气的内向法医，实验室的内勤人员，出差过来的拉斯维加斯警官，本地的治安官。当然，也不乏很多来自被她按在地上铐上手铐的罪犯，只能动动嘴皮子进行下流的骚扰。  
她很漂亮，她的自信令她的美貌闪光，从韦恩家成长养成的气质丝毫没有柔弱的成分——蕾切尔·格雷森的格斗成绩在考核中是整个警局第一名，而她的射击水平也只是比狙击手差些。她有着用不完的精力，行动力永远是最充足的，而当她笑起来，无论之前心情多糟糕，都会觉得开心起来。  
就像蕾切尔说的那样，人人都爱格雷森，她身体里的那部分罗姆人血统似乎给了她乐观快乐的性格。  
四年后，蕾切尔已经成为了格雷森警探，她每个月都会抽一天回哥谭，和家人们共度一个周末。提姆上了大学，他也选择了金融专业，正在念大二——他从小就很聪明，在生意上也有天分，布鲁斯似乎有意让他接手公司的事务，这让达米安有些不高兴。  
“我都学完了，”他对自己的父亲说，“你知道的父亲，我十岁就学完那些课程了。”  
“不行，达米安。”布鲁斯坐在那里看当天的报纸，“你先给我拿回金融专业学位，并且到了十八岁再说。”  
“这不公平，父亲！”达米安叫了起来，“德雷克比我大六岁！”  
“你比他做的早，达米安。”布鲁斯将视线从报纸上移开，看着达米安那双不服输的绿眼睛，“我还记得你十岁那年在我外出的时候替我参加了一次紧急会议，你把董事会都惊呆了。”  
“所以说——”  
“所以说我才要让你到十八岁再考虑这个问题。”布鲁斯继续看报纸，“人的童年很短暂，达米安，即使你很有能力，很聪明，我在给你一个高智商的学习环境的同时也要给你一个正常的童年，这对于人的一生至关重要。”  
达米安不再说话，他捡起之前掉在地上的《悲惨世界》，窝回沙发继续看起来。  
“我像你这么大的时候已经在看狄更斯了。”  
“父亲——”  
“你不考虑在大学里拿上六个学位吗？”布鲁斯看着报纸，他十分清楚自己的小儿子想说什么，达米安遗传了他完美主义者的一面，他倔强的要学习这世界上的一切，包括不服输地在十岁就自学完了两个大学学位的课程，“比我还多一个，能多学习点，还能打发时间，你觉得怎么样？”  
蕾切尔在他们两个对面的沙发上吃着小甜饼，看着这对父子的对话，选择做一个安静的普通人，多吃饼，不说话。  
她上个周被调到了别的组，局长开了会，城里有一个始终没有打掉的黑帮组织已经严重威胁到了城市的安全，有线报称他们已经不满足于贩卖毒品和敲诈勒索，他们开始做起了军火走私生意和人口拐卖，布鲁海文的治安环境差到了历史新低，别说单身女性下了夜班在路上走，就是大白天在市中心他们都能和警方打起枪战，而警方还十分尴尬的输了这场街头火拼，只能看着对方将车开上空无一人的大街扬长而去。  
“这是布鲁海文警方的耻辱！所以这次，我们向上级申请了更多的装备，资金和援助，我要你们打起十二万分的精神，这是一场漫长的斗争，我们不能再输第二次！”  
——噢，也就是说接下来很长一段时间她可能都没在有假期了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU，哥谭还是哥谭，然而没有超级英雄和超级反派  
> 迪克性转， CP为 杰森·陶德（♂）×蕾切尔·格雷森（♀）  
> 有过多男女性爱描写

布鲁海文警局继续开了几次会，蕾切尔被调去这个案子的专案组。警局增添了很多新装备，最新的防弹衣，所有的警员都被禁止休假，增派人手，提高整个城市的安保等级，专案组每个人除了配枪还都额外配备了雷瑟枪，并且再次进行了格斗和射击的测试，局长甚至还要求他们再进行一周的突击训练以应对以后可能会发生的追逐和枪战。  
这天交班后，蕾切尔换了衣服准备下班回家，穿着便装的局长坐在自己的车里，朝她挥了挥手，示意她上他的车。  
“之后你的所见所闻切记要保密。”蕾切尔上车后，局长缓缓启动车子，往马路上开去，“有一个秘密任务需要你参加，格雷森。”  
车子开向一个社区，很普通的社区。局长在一户人家钱停下车，和蕾切尔下来，门里出来个黑发女人，和局长拥抱了一下。  
“哦，你们终于来了。”那女人一副十分自然的邀请客人来用晚餐的语气，“快进来，晚餐马上就好了。”  
蕾切尔跟着局长进了屋，屋子里果然飘着一股烤鸡的香味。  
“来来，来里面。”女人热情地带着两个人进到一个房间里，这个房间没有任何窗户，被其他的房间包围住，只有一个长得像书柜的暗门，“欢迎来参加这个不像样的会议，麦肯尼局长和格雷森警探。”  
这个房间里的布置简单过了头，除了暗门上方的中央空调算是个装饰，也就剩下房间中央的那个日光灯泡了。至于屋里那些塑料圆凳，只能说明这个屋里只能有四个人，其中一个已经被一个人占据了，一个戴着摩托头盔的男人。  
那女人关上暗门，坐到那个男人旁边的圆凳上，示意他们两个也坐下：“下午好，两位，我是海伦娜，你们可以叫我海伦娜。”她的眼睛在局长和蕾切尔身上扫视了几圈，表明他们只能这么称呼她，“这边这位是……摩托车头盔先生，我们两个是来布鲁海文帮你们处理‘问题’的。”  
“呃……摩托车头盔先生一直这样吗？”蕾切尔问。  
“是的警探，这个头盔里闷得要命，我觉得他肯定也不想戴着这玩意儿。”海伦娜看了看那个男人，“但是他的一切现在都是机密，我只能告诉你们他的确是一位先生，而且是我们这次铲除这个城市毒瘤的关键人物。”海伦娜又看了看那男人，“来吧，挥个手哥们，别让他们以为你只是一堆衣服堆出来的。”  
他举起戴着摩托车手套的手朝他们挥了挥，又转了转头，像是在扫视这个小房间里的其他三个人，继续坐在那里不动了。  
“……他是卧底。”  
“聪明，但是请装作你不知道。”海伦娜轻轻点了点头，“事实上，他很快就要成功了，以一个双重卧底的身份。他已经在融入这个地方快有一年了，在布鲁海文警方打了那场丢人的枪战之前。”  
麦肯尼局长咳嗽了一声。  
“麦肯尼，先别觉得太丢脸，至少你还有一个理由，就是这个组织隶属北美黑手党，一年前统治阶层洗牌，也就是那个时候他们被吞并成为黑手党的势力，这也是为什么他们会突然崛起而布鲁海文警方会输掉街头枪战。”海伦娜修长的手指轻轻敲着自己的膝盖，对麦肯尼局长说到，“布鲁海文的警察们毕竟还没有对付一群老练的亡命之徒的经验，我也是为此而来的。”  
“我会在接下来的时间里对整个布鲁海文的警员进行系统的训练，以及负责对这个势力的作战指挥。”海伦娜顿了顿，“但是这种训练不会太深入，我只会对你一个人进行彻底的对黑手党的训练，格雷森警探。”  
“我？”蕾切尔一愣，“让我一个人冲进他们的老巢给他们戴上手铐？”  
“你和他。”海伦娜指了指旁边的摩托车头盔，“警局不是彻底的干净，我在大街上转一圈都敢说你们有勾结黑帮的蛀虫。而我看过你的档案，也调查过你的背景，十分干净，没有前科，工作评价也十分良好，而且你是整个布鲁海文综合成绩最好的警察，所以我只会对你一个人进行最彻底的训练，包括一些只有我们才会的技术和对黑手党的应对能力。”海伦娜歪了歪头，对她露出一个迷人的笑容，“你会很多种武术，我觉得你会很乐意再学一种。”  
这个短小的会议就这么结束了。蕾切尔和麦肯尼局长准备出门的时候，海伦娜转头问摩托车头盔：“我闻到这个味道很久了，你是不是做了烤鸡？”  
摩托车头盔一愣，几步冲到烤箱前面，从里面掏出一只表面有一点焦但是依然香气扑鼻的烤鸡。  
“哇哦，主菜。”海伦娜扬了扬眉，转向蕾切尔和麦肯尼局长，“你们要不要留下吃晚餐？这哥们的手艺特别棒。”

　　

海伦娜第二天就调来了布鲁海文警局，职位是警长，负责指挥整个专案组。蕾切尔上晚班的时候看到她，她正和凶杀组的警长一起喝咖啡，旁边放着一盒甜甜圈。  
“哦，格蕾切尔，来得正好。”那个凶杀组的警长招呼她过去，“来见见萨科警长，负责你们的专案组，你今天上晚班，白天没见到她。”  
“你好长官。”蕾切尔和海伦娜握手，“蕾切尔·格雷森。”  
“海伦娜·萨科。”海伦娜冲她笑笑，“你真是和传闻中一样漂亮。”  
“对吧，海伦娜，我已经说过了，你在布鲁海文警局再也找不到比蕾切尔还漂亮的了。”  
——好吧，她大概知道这个去年就开始坚持不懈向她求爱的警长到底是什么意思了，但是这种赞美方式还真的是没什么卵用。  
虽然不允许休假，但是蕾切尔依然每周还能有一天休息日，只不过这一天她都要开车去海伦娜的住处——就是上次和麦肯尼局长一起吃晚餐的那个房子——去进行训练。  
海伦娜有着十分厉害的格斗术，体能也十分可怕——她能和从小跟着各路武术大师学习格斗的蕾切尔打成个平手，直到她巧妙地用几招将蕾切尔按在了地上，这场持续了大概四十分钟的体能消耗战才终于结束。  
“这是什么？”蕾切尔不大想动，她翻了个身躺在地板上问同样从她身上滑下来躺在地板上的海伦娜。  
“一种融合和自创。”海伦娜喘着粗气回答，“如果你也和我一样做过海豹突击队的教官，你大概会创造更多的技巧。”  
“你做过海豹突击队的教官？”  
“只有一年，打破常规那种。”海伦娜翻个身，侧躺着看着她，“具体的我不能告诉你，我比较特殊，不过这是真的，要知道海豹突击队是不允许女人入伍的。”  
“反常的东西通常都有秘密。”  
“聪明的女孩儿，我真喜欢你。”海伦娜哈哈笑起来。  
“那你能告诉我海豹突击队有一个叫——”  
“抱歉，宝贝儿，这种问题我不能回答，不管我是不是认识他都不行。”海伦娜伸手拢了拢蕾切尔脸颊上汗湿的黑发，“我身上的保密协议比一般人多很多，但是相信我，我已经把我能告诉你的一切都告诉你了。”  
提姆这学期上了三年级，他打电话问蕾切尔什么时候能回家吃饭，蕾切尔看着一屁股坐在她的办公桌上正在试图约她出去吃饭的一个同事，对提姆说她最近很忙，不过他要是在附近的话她可以带他去一家泰国餐馆吃晚餐。  
“哦，我就知道你会这么说。”提姆的语气十分快活，“所以我和史蒂芬妮现在在警局门口，我现在要进去吗？”  
“抱歉，大卫。”蕾切尔挂掉电话朝那个坐在她办公桌上的追求者笑笑，“我弟弟和他女朋友要和我一起吃饭，所以今晚不方便。”  
说着她拎起手提包站起来去了更衣室，迅速换了衣服冲到门口紧紧拥抱了提姆和史蒂芬妮。  
“我好想你们。”蕾切尔紧紧抱着提姆不想松手，“我们这里最近很忙，不允许休假，周末我也要值班，实在没有时间回去。”  
“我知道，所以我们这次来布鲁海文做调查报告。”史蒂芬妮欢乐地说，“教授同意我们来这里做课题的时候提米都高兴死了。”  
“哦，好姑娘，我们说好不提这个的。”提姆终于和蕾切尔分开，他现在左手牵着史蒂芬妮右手挎着蕾切尔，“那么我们去哪里吃饭？”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU，哥谭还是哥谭，然而没有超级英雄和超级反派  
> 迪克性转， CP为 杰森·陶德（♂）×蕾切尔·格雷森（♀）  
> 有过多男女性爱描写

“我上周看见你和你弟弟了，”这一个周末，蕾切尔依然和海伦娜打得难解难分，这一次谁都没有赢，最后她们两个双双累到没有力气躺在地板上开始聊天，“那个金头发的漂亮女孩是他女朋友？”  
“嗯，他们很登对。”  
“不错，俊男靓女，看上去很般配。”海伦娜从地板上爬起来，“我今天晚上要值班，你可以在这里继续练习，或者去泡个澡干点别的，要用什么你随意用，想呆到什么时候都可以。这里有我和摩托车头盔先生做的安保系统，在这个社区里你找不到比这里更安全的地方了。”  
海伦娜去冲淋浴准备去警局值班，蕾切尔打算在地上继续躺一会儿，慢慢回想着她和海伦娜之前的缠斗，在脑海里模拟着和她再一次格斗，用不同的方式，海伦娜会有不同的反击方式，她也有不同的应对方式——等她睁开眼睛，天已经黑了。  
这真的是充实的一天。  
蕾切尔从地上爬起来，身上有些酸痛，之前被汗水浸透的运动背心都快干了。她来到浴室，拿了条浴巾放在洗手台上，把身上的衣服全部脱下来扔到地上——她懒得现在就收拾了，她只想舒舒服服冲一个热水澡，让她的肌肉放松一下。  
海伦娜装了一个高级的淋浴间，空间很宽敞，磨砂玻璃，淋浴喷头有各种档位选择，收纳架上放着所有女人会用到的洗浴用品。蕾切尔享受着热水的冲刷，她洗了头发，还用了些发膜，在身上打了沐浴露，冲刷干净后还用磨砂膏仔细打理了关节处——在剧烈的运动后这样舒服的洗一个澡真是太好了，等下她还可以敷一个面膜，擦润肤乳，然后修剪一下指甲——  
突然淋浴间的门被谁打开了，蕾切尔根本没有感觉到有人进门靠近她，还没等她回头，她就被那个人紧紧抱在了怀里。  
“没有人告诉你洗澡的时候要锁门吗？”那人在她耳边吹气，蕾切尔的后背贴着他的外衣——那是一件机车夹克，驼褐色，是她买给杰森当十八岁生日礼物的那一件，和那个在她耳边低语的声音一样熟悉。  
“迪基鸟，我回来了。”  
那双手迫不及待地揉搓着蕾切尔的双乳，用力将浑圆的乳房挤压成各种形状，乳肉从他的指间溢出，满意地听着她发出喘息。他的唇舌舔弄着蕾切尔的耳垂，一条腿还伸到了她的两腿中间，用膝盖磨蹭着她的下体，蕾切尔的身体弓了起来，紧紧贴在他的身上。  
“蕾切尔，宝贝儿。”那人按耐不住扶住她的肩膀将她转过来，“五年不见了，我想死你了。”  
蕾切尔这才看到那个对她上下其手的人，被热水淋了个湿透，还穿着那件她送他的机车夹克，身体更加壮硕，脸部轮廓也硬朗了些，似乎还长得更高了——但这都不重要，她现在亲眼确认了，这就是杰森·陶德。  
“杰森，天，你怎么——”  
“这不重要，宝贝儿。”杰森直接把她按在了淋浴间的玻璃上，“我什么时候回来的，我怎么会在这里，我们等一下再说，迪基鸟，你得先喂饱我的小兄弟，他可是对着你的照片打了五年飞机。”  
杰森从口袋里掏出一张照片，那是一张有些褪色的拍立得，上面有些奇怪的痕迹，蕾切尔认出那正是杰森在她二十三岁生日派对后几天寄给她的那张穿着礼服的背影。  
“操你，迪基鸟，”杰森把照片塞回口袋，直接压了上来，恶狠狠亲吻着她，“操你，快让我操你，这五年我他妈想你想的只能对着你的照片打飞机，还是后背的照片，鸟宝宝也不给我一张你的正面照，我连颜射你的照片都不行。”  
“那照片是提姆给你——”  
“该死的，先别提他，别提别人，看着我，迪基鸟，你只能看着我。”他又吻了上去，舌头伸进蕾切尔的口腔里，熟练扫过她的上腭，她的牙齿，搅动着她的舌头，吮吸着她不断涌出的唾液，一只手揉捏着她的乳房，另一只手抚摸着她的下体，一根手指在她的阴道里进进出出，“来吧，是时候让我看看我亲爱的迪基鸟有没有享用过别的男人了。”  
他来不及再做前戏，抽出那根在蕾切尔体内搅动的手指，她发出了一声娇喘，这让杰森满意地露出了笑容，然后他直接解开自己的裤子，抬起她的一条腿架在肩膀上，撑开她的花穴操了进去。  
“操你，真他妈——”杰森吸了口气，动作变得轻柔起来，轻轻亲吻着蕾切尔的眼睛，“宝贝儿你紧的就像我第一次操你的时候。”  
“慢点……小翅膀……”蕾切尔抬着一条腿，另一条腿颤颤巍巍地踩在地上，“慢一点……哦操——杰森我他妈五年没有做过爱了，你轻一点——”  
“我知道，宝贝儿，你看你都气得说脏话了。”嘴上这么说着，杰森还是慢慢动了起来，蕾切尔控制不住随着抽插轻声呻吟起来，“我会慢慢的，迪基鸟，慢慢的，就像第一次那样。”  
“哈啊——慢点，小翅膀——”蕾切尔整个人都靠在玻璃上，双手紧紧攀着杰森的肩膀和脖颈，“慢一点啊——啊，啊，啊，慢点，慢一点——”  
“慢不下来，迪基鸟，我饿死了，我慢不下来。”杰森粗重地喘息着，亲吻着她的眼睛，额头，脸颊，鼻尖，嘴唇，下巴，一切可以亲吻的地方，“我不会伤到你的，相信我迪基鸟，你只需要叫就行了，怎么淫荡怎么叫，亲爱的，我好想你。”  
杰森顾不上什么技巧，他唯一能做的就是要先让蕾切尔适应一下他的阴茎，唯一能让他冷静点的就是亲吻蕾切尔——她的嘴唇，她的脸颊，她的肌肤，她的乳房，他日思夜想的那具身体就在他面前，光裸湿润的像一条柔软的鱼。  
“你居然五年都没有睡别的男人。”杰森感觉到蕾切尔的腰开始向前挺，他知道她适应的差不多了，“真是太棒了，迪基鸟。”  
“我哪里有功夫睡别的男人。”蕾切尔呻吟着回答他，“我忙的要死，哪里有时间——啊啊啊杰森，就是那里，用力杰森——”  
“这里吗？”杰森用力顶弄着蕾切尔体内的某处，蕾切尔大声呻吟了起来，“操你，迪基鸟，你比以前坦诚许多了，都会指挥我操你了。”  
“闭嘴。”蕾切尔用力亲上了杰森的，“少说话，用力操我。”  
“可是你明明更喜欢我做爱的时候说话。”杰森将阴茎拔出四分之三，然后猛地操进去，蕾切尔的身体几乎弹了起来，“你喜欢我对你说脏话，你喜欢听我说你操起来有多爽，喜欢我说你淫荡，喜欢我——”他快速用力地操弄了起来，蕾切尔紧紧抱着他尖叫了起来，“把你操的像个荡妇——”  
“小翅膀——太深了啊啊——到子宫了，操到子宫了——”  
“对，就是要操到你的子宫，迪基鸟，操到子宫爽吗？”杰森将她的大腿分的更开，“爽吗亲爱的？阴茎捅到你的子宫里，爽不爽，快说！”  
“好爽啊啊——继续——继续操我杰森——”蕾切尔的眼泪流了出来，融进头顶冲刷下来的热水里，“操我杰森——好棒，好棒啊——”  
“操你，蕾切尔你这个荡妇——”杰森一把将蕾切尔抱起来，她的双腿搭在杰森的臂弯里，后背贴在玻璃上，杰森抱着她的屁股，用力操着她的花穴，“你真是个荡妇蕾切尔，只有我能把你操成一个荡妇！”  
蕾切尔大叫着迎来了高潮，杰森感觉到花穴紧紧收缩，涌出大量滚热的爱液，夹得他咆哮着射在了她的体内。  
“操你，”杰森的太阳穴几乎跳出青筋，他紧紧抱住蕾切尔，慢慢滑坐到地上，“要是能选死法，我真想死在你的子宫里。”  
蕾切尔缩在杰森怀里，磨蹭着他的胸口，杰森抱着她，亲吻着她的头顶。两个人头顶冲刷着温暖的热水，他们一直在那里坐到杰森休息得差不多，脱了自己的衣服扔出去，抱着蕾切尔给她清洗身体。  
“你这次要是怀孕就好了。”杰森小声说着，但他的手还是伸进蕾切尔的花穴里搅动着将精液带出来了，“你要是怀孕了就不用进这该死操蛋的专案组了。”  
“你知道我进了专案组？”蕾切尔倚在杰森怀里享受着他的清理工作，抬头吻了吻他的下巴，“小翅膀，你就是那个‘摩托车头盔先生’？”  
“你要是到现在还没看出来我就要怀疑你在老头子那里学的东西都跑到哪里去了。”杰森吻了吻她，开始给她清洗身体，“我知道你有能力也是最合适的人选，但是我就是不想让你去……该死的，你是我的女人，我不想让你参与这种危险的事情。”  
“我知道，”蕾切尔抱了抱杰森，“因为你爱我。”  
“因为我爱你。”杰森紧紧抱住蕾切尔，“操你的……你真是优秀过头了，蕾切尔，只有这个时候我才希望你没有那么优秀。”  
海伦娜早上交班后回到他的住处，打开洗手间的门发现里面全是水，一男一女的衣服扔在地上，一片狼藉。  
“哇哦，你们可真是‘随意’啊。”  
海伦娜拿出开锁工具悄悄打开摩托车头盔先生锁着的房门，厚实的窗帘拉着，床上杰森和蕾切尔相拥着睡得正熟，海伦娜还从来没见过陶德中尉有过这样放松的表情，于是她摇摇头，悄悄反锁了房门退了出去，开始收拾洗手间里散落的衣服和水渍，然后给麦肯尼局长打了电话，给蕾切尔请了假。  
“哦，她在我这里训练。”海伦娜夹着电话把衣服塞进洗衣机，又看了看杰森紧锁的房门，“她很好，放心吧，麦肯尼，她正忙着呢。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU，哥谭还是哥谭，然而没有超级英雄和超级反派  
> 迪克性转， CP为 杰森·陶德（♂）×蕾切尔·格雷森（♀）  
> 有过多男女性爱描写

杰森醒得比较早，睁开眼睛看到自己是在和海伦娜的安全屋里自己的房间里，窗帘也拉着，光线很昏暗，怀里的蕾切尔还在沉睡，身上各种痕迹表明昨天晚上他们两个在海伦娜值班的时候有多“随意”。  
“睡吧，迪基鸟。”杰森亲了亲蕾切尔的额头，“等你醒了我们还有很多事情要做。”  
海伦娜打扫了被搞得一团糟的浴室，做了早餐，把洗衣机里的衣服拿出来晾起来，杰森的房门开了，他只穿着一条牛仔裤就出来倒了杯水喝。  
“怎么样，陶德中尉。”海伦娜拿出一份当天的报纸看起来，“希望你没把格雷森整个吃进去了，不然我还得让你把她吐出来。”  
“我倒是想。”杰森的嗓子有点沙哑，他大口喝着杯子里的水，然后又给自己倒了一杯，“我真希望昨天把她干怀孕了。”  
“你没戴套？”  
“哪有时间去买，你又不是没见过禁欲过几年的男人，我已经很克制了，至少我还有点人性没把她强上了。”  
“噢，我就知道。”海伦娜耸耸肩，从自己的手提包里拿出避孕药，“所以我今天特地去买了这个。”  
“操，我们就不能换一个人吗？！”  
“没的选，陶德中尉。”海伦娜看着杰森凶狠的目光，她一点都不怕他，“我们找不出更好的人选了。”  
“操你的！”杰森一屁股坐进沙发里，抓着自己的头发，“操你的！我应该参与你们的选人过程的！不应该是她！”  
“我不想打击你，陶德，整个布鲁海文警局的二三名加在一起都不如一个格雷森。”  
“她是我的女人！”杰森低声咆哮起来，“我不能让我的女人参与这么危险的事情！”  
“但她也是布鲁海文最优秀的警探，你自己很清楚蕾切尔的能力，这一点你没得选！”海伦娜的声音也大了起来，“而你也是一个被女人打败过向女人学习过的男人，陶德中尉！希望你还记得那一年的事情！女人没有那么脆弱！”  
空气里的微尘都不敢动了，杰森坐在那里抓着自己的头发，他的指节都已经泛白。  
“该死的，操！”他咬牙切齿地抬起头来看着海伦娜手里的避孕药，“你是对的，教官……操。”  
他一把夺过海伦娜手里的药，倒了一杯水，转身回自己屋里。  
“我本来想这次回来正式和她交往向她求婚的。”他在门口又转过头瞪着海伦娜，但是说的话却咬牙切齿像是对自己说的，“本来不应该这样的，操，要是怀了那可是老子的种，是老子的孩子。”  
他关上了门，轻轻地，看得海伦娜有点想笑——他还是记得蕾切尔还睡着的。  
杰森又过了两周才再次露面——即使是两周前被杰森讨了五年份的量做了整晚，隔了两周再见到摘了摩托车头盔的杰森，她还是觉得腰疼的厉害。  
“好消息，蕾切尔。”他们坐在小会议室里，杰森摘下了他的摩托车头盔，“陶德中尉已经成功渗透了，接下来他的任务就是分裂组织，削弱他们的火力，我们可以不需要摩托车头盔先生了。”  
“杰森，原来你已经是中尉了？”  
“你能不能听点重点的？！”杰森弹了下蕾切尔的额头。  
“我可以告诉布鲁斯吗？他肯定会高兴的，阿尔弗雷德也是，天哪，你已经是中尉了——”  
“蕾切尔。”海伦娜按住她，杰森耸耸肩：“你看吧教官，我就说了她肯定会这样。”  
“教官？”蕾切尔的眼睛亮了起来，“杰森你真的进了海豹突击队！”  
“哦，你可千万别跟别人说！”杰森捂住了眼睛，“如果你不希望我被那群黑手党打成筛子第二天挂在警局门口的话。”  
“蕾切尔，你先冷静一下。”海伦娜站起来抱住过于激动的蕾切尔，把她的手机拿过来塞回她的口袋，“我知道你很激动，毕竟陶德中尉很优秀，不过——”  
“教官，我觉得你还是告诉她比较好。”杰森插话说，“蕾切尔从小和我接受一样的教育和训练，你不告诉她她也会自己去调查的。”  
“好吧。你们感情很好啊。”海伦娜坐了回去。  
“蕾切尔……我得跟你坦白。”杰森想了想措辞，说到，“其实我生前没到中尉。”  
“……生前？”  
刚刚还在兴奋杰森做到中尉的蕾切尔愣住了。

 

杰森在与蕾切尔分别后去海军服役，很快他从小接受的专业训练便成为了他的优势，这让他在海军里脱颖而出，成为了上等兵，又一路通过各种考试和选拔，成功入选准海豹突击队，时间是他最后给蕾切尔写信的那天。  
“士兵们，我相信你们都是通过层层选拔出来的，你们都是精英。”一个穿着迷彩服的上尉审视着台下的一百多名士兵，“然而你们还不是真正的海豹突击成员，你们只是获得了参训资格。我们需要的，只是精英中的精英，因此你们需要通过训练才能成为一名真正的海豹突击队队员。”  
“现在，各位士兵们，我将向你们介绍你们的主教官，海伦娜小姐。”  
上尉身后走上来一个黑发女人，很漂亮，身材也不错，但是，女人。  
士兵们并没有什么表示，但是杰森能感觉到身边全是质疑甚至是嘲笑的目光，还有捏紧的拳头，他能听到指节发出的声音——众所周知，海豹突击队只招收男性，而如今他们主教官是一个女人。  
这是杰森第一次和海伦娜见面，他有点想皱眉头，但是想想在他长开之前把自己打趴下百八十回不重样的蕾切尔，他觉得这个女人也许是个比男人还要恐怖的存在。  
“士兵们，我知道你们在想什么。”海伦娜的声音很有气势，她站的很直，丝毫不畏惧台下一百多个人各种异样的眼光，“你们在想，一个女人怎么能统治教导一支全是男人的部队。然而事实是，是的，我可以，并且我对本次训练全权负责。如果你对我有异议，可以现在离开，或者像我挑战后被打败离开。”  
并没有人离开，于是训练开始了。  
——他的直觉成真了，或者说，推断。  
最开始的训导只是授课，内容是海豹突击队的目标和方法，五周的时间，他们需要学习并吸收这些知识，大家都很放松——然而这只是一个开始。之后他们去了加利福尼亚的科罗拉多，在那里的海军两栖基地学习，从现在开始他们彻底和外接隔绝关系，没有网络，没有电话，没有信件，只有你身边同样一身腱子肉的同僚，还有一个依然美丽但没人会再去招惹的海伦娜——在训导的最后一周，有一个士兵向她挑战，十秒钟不到就被海伦娜打倒在地爬不起来，她还大声问围观的士兵们：“还有谁？”  
那个士兵进了医院，再也没回来。不过军医说他的肋骨至少断了四根，杰森眼睁睁看着这句话在八星期后变成了“海伦娜小姐一巴掌拍断了一个体重240磅男人的胸椎”和“主教官一拳把那个傻瓜打成了半身不遂”两个版本。  
不管怎么样，接下来他们离开了授课教室，开始进行正式训练——八周的基础训练，折算下来两个月都不到，每天的生活充斥着跑步、游泳、体操和学习驾驶小船。到了最后一周的时候一开始的一百多个人走了一半，全部都是无法坚持下来自愿离开的。没有人嘲笑他们，因为留下的人也不怎么样，只差一根线崩断就要举手退出的差别而已，毕竟这不是一般的跑步游泳，是难度极高的障碍跑和一到三公里不定的海洋游泳，尤其是所需时间还在被不断减少——能比较轻松坚持下来或者说“强度正好”坚持下来的，大概只有漫画里的超人。  
杰森和留下了的人没有时间去对离开的士兵们送行，一个拥抱或者“一路小心”都没空，他们太累了，累到杰森连想蕾切尔都想不起来，或者说没有那个力气去想，他从训练开始的第一天就没有再看过他珍藏在那本十六岁的时候布鲁斯送给他的《傲慢与偏见》精装版里的照片了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU，哥谭还是哥谭，然而没有超级英雄和超级反派  
> 迪克性转， CP为 杰森·陶德（♂）×蕾切尔·格雷森（♀）  
> 有过多男女性爱描写

这并不是轻松的八周，更别说BUD/S的整个训练时间是七个月，最后下来，大概也只有十几个人能正式佩戴海豹三叉。*  
“小伙子们，你们还有的学。”海伦娜站在岸边看着只有头露在水面上的学员们，这个水池有2.74米深，灌满了水，“别告诉我刚进水里你们就要淹死了，海豹突击队队员淹死可是整个美国最大的笑话，尽管你们现在还不是正式队员。”  
所有的学员都被绑住了手脚，不允许挣脱也无法挣脱，他们要被训练防止自己溺毙。  
“好了，从现在开始，我要你们在水里上下浮潜五分钟，不许中断。”海伦娜按下了手里的秒表，“动起来，小伙子们，如果你们还想活下去的话！”  
浮潜杰森曾经学过，布鲁斯每年都会带全家人出门度假，他的技术还不错，不过被绑住手脚他还真的没有遇到过，尤其是一个结实、复杂的绳结，他不得不和其他人一样拼命上下浮潜，以免被淹死在一个三米都不到的水池里。  
五分钟的时间，总有人坚持不住，但是不会有人立刻去救溺水的人，除非你沉下去三十秒后，才会有一旁的救生员下水查看情况来决定是不是应该救人。海伦娜在岸边看着他们，是不是看一眼手里的秒表，而水池里一群被绑住的大男人正在拼命甚至有点滑稽地挣扎着浮潜。  
“好的士兵们！时间到了！”海伦娜按下了秒表，接着又按了一下，“接下来，你们要漂浮五分钟不能沉下去！”  
好极了。杰森环视了周围一圈，好几个人脸上就差把脏话写脸上了。他努力摆动着双腿——被捆着做这个动作可不容易——，其他人像是碰撞球一样会撞到他，打乱他的节奏，差点让他沉下去，他感觉自己就像达米安最近玩的那个游戏里的，那个什么什么鲤鱼王一样，除了蹦跶甩尾巴什么都不会。  
“你们还好吗男孩子们？”海伦娜在岸边看着秒表，“还有最后一分钟，你们可以坚持住的。”  
——哈，要是真那么简单的话就好了。  
漫长的一分钟过去，海伦娜按下了手里的秒表：“好了，学员们，时间到了！”然后她又按了下去，“接下来，给我从这里游到水池的那边一百米标志的地方！”  
我就知道。杰森心想。  
他深吸一口气，像一条鱼一样摆动双腿游了起来——动作缓慢滑稽，而且费劲，所有人都是。等他到了终点，他感觉这一百米他游了三个月。  
有几个人已经在向前游的过程中沉下去溺水了，救生员把他们救了起来，他们今天的防溺训练不合格。  
“然后再向下浮潜，两分钟！”杰森刚喘了口气海伦娜的声音就传来，她已经到了水池这边的岸上，“开始吧，小伙子们！”  
更多的人溺水了，已经开始有人抱怨，海伦娜的回答也很简单：“如果你们想当有史以来海豹突击队最弱的成员的话还是趁早回家，不然你就上来打败我你来当教官，海豹突击队从来都只要精英不要菜鸟。”  
救生员亚瑟·库瑞听着那些抱怨噗嗤笑了出来：“你们这帮兔崽子还真的以为自己是最厉害的一届学员了。说实话吧，连这里都过不去的基本上都回家找妈妈哭着吃奶去了。”  
“亚瑟，你这真是一个犀利的比喻。”海伦娜说，“或者你们找亚瑟比试防溺项目也行，我可以告诉你亚瑟在从海豹突击队退役前是有史以来可以在水下憋气时间最久的人，有传说他可以在水里呆上七个小时。”  
“并没有，”亚瑟谦虚地摆摆手，“只不过是三十分钟而已。”  
杰森不打算去理会这些人，他知道如果现在身体开始休息那么他就没有力气做之后的项目了，于是他开始努力浮潜，直到海伦娜按下秒表。  
“十分好，陶德上等兵。”海伦娜对他说，又按下了秒表，“那么，现在你们抱怨够了吗？所有人开始浮潜两分钟！陶德上等兵，你可以进行下一项了，在水里前后翻滚几下。”  
非常好，这很简单，当然是在手脚都没有绑住的情况下。  
杰森吸气，潜入水里，蜷起身体，利用双腿摆动的力量在水里翻滚了几圈，然后浮上水面换气，做了几次，直到海伦娜喊停。  
“好了，你们这帮，‘小兔崽子们’，”她朝亚瑟笑了笑，“现在开始给我翻滚起来！陶德上士，现在我要求你潜到水下，用牙齿捡回来一把手枪。”  
“0.35口径？”杰森挑眉。  
“噢，看来你已经看过下面有什么了。”海伦娜看着那些拼命翻滚扑腾的学员，“听好了学员们！水下有很多0.35口径的手枪，我要你们潜入水下用牙齿把它们捡回来——亚瑟，救一下那两个没上来的，其他人继续！”  
杰森又回到水里，找到手枪——去你大爷的，真他妈难捡。  
他选择用手捡回来。等他回到水面上，其他人还在水下努力用牙齿捡手枪。  
“哦天。”海伦娜直接站了起来，她看着杰森一手拿着之前还捆在他手上的绳索一手拿着枪，“哦天，陶德。”  
“呃……我觉得如果这样的话应该也算合格？”  
海伦娜示意他上岸，然后迅速把他又捆了起来，一把推回水里。  
“是的，陶德上等兵，”她说，“不过我建议你再去捡一把回来。”  
杰森只好又潜下去，费劲地用牙齿捡回一把枪。等他浮上来，其他人已经把手枪扔到岸上了。  
“好了，小伙子们，下一项。”海伦娜接过杰森用牙齿叼着的枪，扔到那一堆枪里面，“上下浮潜五次，要到水底才行，亚瑟会监督你们，不要想偷懒！”  
亚瑟拎上岸不少人，他们躺在岸边休息——由于溺水，他们今天的训练不合格。学员们艰难地完成了最后五次浮潜，海伦娜允许他们上岸休息并宣布今天的防溺训练结束，然后和亚瑟给他们解开绳索——除了杰森，他自己给自己解开了。  
“哇哦，你可真是令我大开眼界。”海伦娜看着他手里的两截绳索，“说实话，你什么时候就把绳索解开了？”  
“第一次五分钟浮潜之后。”杰森把绳索扔在地上，旁边躺了一地累坏的学员，没工夫听他们在旁边说什么，“之后他们就一直挂在我的手腕上。”  
“怎么做到的？”  
“把你的关节掰脱臼，教官。”杰森抬眼看她，坐了下来——他的腿累得打哆嗦，“然后就有空间挣脱了，然后再把关节按回去。”  
“这很疼。”海伦娜说，“你居然一点反应都没有，我根本不知道你还在水下干了这些。”  
“人人都有自己擅长的事情，教官。”杰森躺了下来，“我是不是算超额完成任务了？”  
“即使这样我也不会让你多休息五分钟的。”她看了看表，“还有十分钟，陶德，好好休息吧，下一项训练在等着你。”  
然后是冷水训练——亚瑟更喜欢称他为“魔鬼冲浪”。“我训练的时候可见过不少硬汉在这一项里哭出来的。”亚瑟说。  
“但那还不是最令人想哭的。”海伦娜说。  
“你说得对。”亚瑟点头，“他们还能再天真不到四周的时间。”  
水温不高，但也不算太低，杰森觉得海水大概有十八度左右，但是这很难收——他们穿着湿透的衣服和鞋，在海边做操热了热身，然后沿着海滩开始跑步，大概跑了一公里左右，海伦娜开始命令他们返回起点冲浪。  
“这次的训练就这么简单？”一个学员问。  
“哦，这才是热身运动呢。”亚瑟指指旁边的橡皮艇，杰森有种不好的预感。  
“我看你们热身挺不错的，都有开玩笑的心情了。”海伦娜也指指旁边的橡皮艇，“在这之前已经给你们分过小队了，我就不废话了。现在，每个小队去拿一个橡皮艇，把他们举在头上，我有任务要给你们。”  
杰森跟着学员们，扛着橡皮艇，在大海上漂流，衣服和鞋是湿的，水温大概只有十八度，完成任务，然后马不停蹄地扛着橡皮艇前往另一处海滩，继续下一个任务——他现在知道为什么亚瑟称这个训练叫“魔鬼冲浪”了，他旁边已经有一个家伙哭了。  
他们很累，他们刚刚从防溺训练中挣扎出来，衣服都没干就被拉到海边，穿着湿透的衣服鞋子泡在冷水里——一想到这些，又一个家伙哭了。  
“操你们，哭什么？”杰森转头骂了一句，手里的浆泼了那两个哭鼻子的一身水，“说得好像你哭了我们就能回岸上了，别他妈的哭了，赶紧划船。”  
“现在哭鼻子太早了。”亚瑟远远张望着，对海伦娜说，“这才第一周。”  
“也就这几天好日子能过了。”海伦娜也张望着海面，她拿着一副高倍望远镜，“他们还不知道‘地狱’这个词怎么拼。”  
训练的第二周，今天的冷水训练结束了，学员们都躺在沙滩上休息。海伦娜看着刚游上岸躺在沙滩上喘气的杰森，用脚尖踢了踢他：“可别睡着了，小伙子，你们只有十分钟的休息时间。”  
“是的教官。”杰森喘着粗气，他不想说话，但是海伦娜一定要跟他说，她蹲了下来：“说实话，你好像练过？你的动作比其他人要柔软，也比别人受过更多的专业训练。”  
“是的教官。”  
“以前学过？”  
“我姐姐的老师教我们。”杰森艰难地扭过头看着海伦娜，“教官，请让我安静地喘几口气。”  
海伦娜没有理会他后半句话：“你跟你姐姐学的？”  
“……是的教官，我们一起学的。”杰森放弃了安静的选项，他选择多喘几口气。  
“你姐姐是做什么的？”海伦娜的问题问起来没完，“能请老师学这个的肯定都不是普通人。”  
杰森心想为什么女人都那么八卦，他选择把头转过去，拒绝再说话。  
第三周的最后一天过去，第四周开始了。  
第四周第一天的训练还算正常，太阳西沉，他们今天的训练结束了，等一下就可以回去享用今天的晚餐了。  
“今天是第四周了。”海伦娜说，她面前的学员们面露倦容，丝毫不知道接下来要来临的事情，“已经到日落的时候了，我想你们现在一定想赶快回去吃晚餐，然后洗个澡睡觉。但是你们不会如愿的！”海伦娜的声音像是雷一样炸响，所有人都抬起头来看着她——海伦娜站在日落的余光中，脸上的笑容神秘得猜不透。“现在，学员们，欢迎来到地狱周。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BUD/S：全称基本水中爆破训练（Basic Underwater Demolition SEAL school,BUD/S）训练时间持续7个月，是海豹突击队的基本训练


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU，哥谭还是哥谭，然而没有超级英雄和超级反派  
> 迪克性转， CP为 杰森·陶德（♂）×蕾切尔·格雷森（♀）  
> 有过多男女性爱描写

地狱周的日子不好过，说实话杰森不想去回想。  
五天五夜的时间，每天最多只能睡4小时，有时候甚至没的睡，伴随着出现每一项训练——将充气橡皮艇顶在头上，完成定时的训练、跑步、在泥地里匍匐前行。虽然每天有4餐高热量高营养不限量的食物作为他们的心灵慰藉，但这依然不能掩饰地狱周的“地狱”，也不能阻止更多的学员逃离“地狱”。  
五天五夜的时间过去一半，已经走了一半的人。杰森留了下来，他每天的希望就是那4餐不限量的高热量食物，除此之外他疲惫的意识里似乎已经什么都不剩。他不敢想蕾切尔，不敢想布鲁斯，那会击溃他在地狱中的意志，他要让自己忘记所有温存的东西，只记得住生存这一件事。  
“这些都是为了让他们在各种极端环境中都可以高效行动。”海伦娜对蕾切尔说，“他们必须不顾外界环境的恶劣和自身的不适，这种训练会在战场上拯救他和其他人的生命。”  
地狱周在周五的最后一秒结束。当海伦娜宣布地狱周结束的时候，杰森瘫在了地上，再也起不来。  
他现在终于可以去想蕾切尔了。  
地狱周是障碍训练的最后一周，接下来就是四周的船舶驾驶课程，这个时候学员已经走了一半还多。  
周末的训练十分正常，正常得让杰森觉得这好像又是一个热身运动，毕竟你不能真的相信海豹突击队的目的真的就是教你开船——当他在周日看到那根一百三十六公斤的原木的时候，她就觉得自己他妈的真是乌鸦脑袋。  
不过，好吧，至少比地狱周好一点，哪怕就那么一点点，因为坚持不下去的基本上都已经走光了，所以他们也感受不到太多负面情绪。  
杰森和整个小队扛着圆木进行训练，在树林里穿行，爬上爬下，他们还要登上小艇，根据指令完成任务——整个过程都在剧烈消耗他们的体力，而他们没有时间停下来休息，海伦娜也禁止他们休息和睡眠。  
亚瑟依然和海伦娜在一起，这一回应该不再需要救生员了，很难说他在这里是干什么的。  
“你对他们太温柔了，海伦娜。”亚瑟说，“你基本上都是在鼓励他们，要知道我接受训练的时候‘兔崽子’都算是一种爱称。”  
“你让我跟一个真正的糙汉一样满嘴脏话我还真做不到，毕竟这里又不需要和西点军校那里一样要经历受辱训练。”海伦娜生起一堆火，这里是学员们的目的地，“不过你可以，亚瑟，我也觉得太多的鼓励会让他们有膨胀的自信心。”  
“我才不呢。”亚瑟在火堆旁坐下来，“你是主教官，海伦娜，我只不过是一个前海豹突击队员，他们要是变成娘娘腔那是你的事，我不插手。”  
“啊哈，男教官教出来的就是不一样。”  
“会比他们更早明白他们应该服从命令罢了。”亚瑟耸耸肩，“从某种程度上来说这样是一件好事，毕竟你不能真的依靠别人来给你上每一课，也不能阻止未来会有个他们觉得软弱的女人当上总统。”  
“他们总要学会服从和了解别人比他们更强。”  
“他们总要学会。”亚瑟看着篝火，“或者说他们没时间去学会，海伦娜。我在海豹突击队这些年只学会了一样东西：这个世界上很多时候不需要能学会的，而是需要本来就会的。”  
“好了，男孩们，我相信你们已经抵达目的地了。”海伦娜拿起她的无线电，向学员们发出了新的指令，“现在，回到你们亲爱的原木那里，带上那根木头上山，到山顶的旗子那里。”  
她关闭了无线电，她知道大概已经有不少人要崩溃了。  
“我们聊点别的？”  
“比如说？”亚瑟膝盖上放着笔记本，一个摄像头的信号连接在屏幕上，那是山顶旗子的地方，“你要听我在波斯湾的故事吗？”  
“我听戴娜说过，你们在那里潜伏了很久？”  
“已经不是很久的问题了，你知道吗，我跟一只龙虾说了一个星期的话。”亚瑟瞥了她一眼，“你可以理解那是什么感觉吗——我是说，其他人可连只龙虾都没有啊。”  
过了不知道多久，摄像头里出现了步履蹒跚的身影，学员们陆陆续续地接近了目的地，离旗子还有一段距离。  
“不许睡觉！”海伦娜的声音从无线电里传来，“你们没有时间睡觉，士兵们，不要停下来，绕过旗子，然后回到营地，用你们最快的速度！”  
海伦娜的无线电里听不到学员们的声音，但是亚瑟能在摄像头里看到很多人已经悲惨地嚎叫了起来，看得他直笑。  
“你知道吗，就算我已经合格过了，我也是真不愿再去接受一次这该死的训练了。”亚瑟说，“但我要说，你这个指令下的可真是教科书一样的标准。”  
杰森的小队在靠后的位置，差不多是最后一名。他有一个队友不小心溺水，他给他做了CPR*并且让他休息了几分钟那个倒霉鬼才能站起来，但是他们也因此落后于其他小队，更别说才几分钟的休息还不足以让一个人恢复体力，他几乎无法承担之前自己还能扛动的那部分原木的重量。他听到了海伦娜的指令，几个队友发出了凄惨的声音，但他们还不能停，即便是第一队的人已经扛着圆木绕过旗子开始向营地走了。  
“该死的，我走不动了。”一个和杰森一个寝室的士兵哭了出来，“我们已经有快二十四个小时没有睡了，我真的走不动了。”  
“闭嘴，亚当。”杰森扛着圆木，他们绕过旗子，“别哭，娘们都没你能哭。”  
“我们还能怎么样，詹姆刚刚还差点淹死，我们真的没有力气了。”  
“让你闭嘴你就闭嘴，”杰森扭头说，“现在听我的，把这破木头扔掉，然后我们就可以抄近道回去了。”  
“你他妈疯了？！”亚当吃惊地看着他，“我们的训练会不合格的！”  
“是你他妈困疯了。”杰森放下圆木，其他人承受不住圆木的重量，不得不跟他一起把圆木丢在一边，“教官说让我们带木头上山，没说让我们带木头回去。”  
杰森和他的小队抄近道，穿过扛着圆木的小队无法经过的森林，最先抵达了营地。  
“意料之外。”亚瑟看着他们，放下了膝盖上的笔记本电脑，“我还以为今年的学员们全部困疯了。”  
“意料之中。”海伦娜抱着双手看着一身泥泞潮湿的学员们，“能告诉我是谁先发现了指令的漏洞吗？”  
杰森举起了手，身后亚当正在拍詹姆的后背，他的肺里还有一些水没有咳出来，这让他很痛苦。  
“果然是你，陶德上等兵。”海伦娜笑笑，指了指篝火，“来吧，你为你的小队争取到了烤火和休息的权利，在其他人到达前你们可以在这里睡一会儿。”

 

“听你们的故事，杰森是你最优秀的学员？”蕾切尔皱了皱眉头，“可是这不能解释‘生前’是怎么回事。”  
“‘淹死的都是会游泳的’，蕾切尔，你听说过这句话吗？”海伦娜换了个姿势坐，杰森的故事讲得有点长，不过她并不介意给他补充并听到自己的学员是怎么评价自己的，“对，就是因为他太优秀了。”  
“我还没讲完呢，教官。”杰森扭头看了看她，“这还只是基础训练的部分。”  
“看样子你打算讲一本自传？”  
“我要把我的故事跟蕾切尔分享而已。”  
“哦，恋爱中的人。”海伦娜看向别处，“我简直闻到了恋爱的酸臭味。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CPR：心肺复苏术（cardiopulmonary resuscitation, CPR）


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU，哥谭还是哥谭，然而没有超级英雄和超级反派  
> 迪克性转， CP为 杰森·陶德（♂）×蕾切尔·格雷森（♀）  
> 有过多男女性爱描写

船舶驾驶训练的四周很快过去，在和地狱周充斥着同样的睡眠不足，湿冷的衣服和鞋子，满身的泥浆和落叶，大量的体力消耗和必须时刻集中注意力的折磨之后，八周的基础训练终于结束，留下的士兵们终于有了一天休息日，他们今天可以按时起床，按时用餐，在训练场活动活动或者像杰森这样在自己的床铺上靠着看书。  
“哇，陶德，你在看什么？”詹姆回来了，看他靴子上的沙子，他应该去沙滩了，“嘿，在书后面藏了个美女？”  
“别闹。”杰森皱了皱眉，但是詹姆拿起那张被他用作书签的照片仔细看着：“虽然看不见脸，但是这个后背可真——嘿！陶德！”  
“你没允许你盯着我女人的后背看。”杰森一把夺过那张照片，又夹回书里，“如果你再多看一眼我一定把你的两个蛋都拧了喂鲨鱼。”  
“你太年轻了，哥们。”杰森的上铺探下来一个头，是亚当，和杰森一起从海军来的一个士兵，“你永远不能碰也不能看两样东西，杰鸟的书，和书里的照片。”  
“操你亚当，你刚刚叫我什么？”杰森扭头冲上铺喊。  
“哦！杰森。”那个头缩了回去，“我继续休息了，你们两个如果真的要打一架的话麻烦出去打，杰森如果你把他的蛋拧掉喂鲨鱼的话记得跟蛋蛋们合影给我当个纪念。”  
詹姆的蛋蛋当然也没被拧掉，杰森除了不让人碰那本布鲁斯送的书和那张夹在书里的蕾切尔的照片，以及眼神好像要杀人脾气冲了点外，他是个很不错的人，至少他们就从来没有打扫过自己的寝室，四个人住一屋杰森永远是最先不能忍受脏乱的那个，当然如果是地狱一样的训练期间那就没人有力气去管谁的袜子掉我床上这种事情了。  
当晚他们睡了这八周来第一个安稳觉，没有湿唧唧的内裤头发，没有脏兮兮的靴子，被窝温暖舒适，简直沾床就能睡着。  
杰森还没有睡，他同屋的三个人早早上床，现在睡得口水都流出来了，他之前在看他的书，等到所有人都睡得除了炮弹打下来没人叫得醒了，他记下页码，轻轻合上书，将那张照片拿了出来。  
蕾切尔的背影还是那么好看，但是他当时嘱咐了提姆给他拍张正面，结果提姆就寄来了一张照片，还是后背，这让他有点不高兴，感觉兄弟情都变淡了点。  
——算了，反正还能看见蕾切尔的屁股。  
看着那张照片。他甚至都能想象得到照片里美臀的手感，他可以这样一边抚摸着蕾切尔的屁股，然后舔她的后背，然后她会在自己大腿上磨蹭起来，发出好听的声音，他的手可以绕道前面去揉她的乳房，然后在她的后背上咬上一个专属的牙印，吸出青紫的吻痕，告诉妄图看到她的后背的人，这个人是他的，只属于他——  
杰森躺在床上喘粗气，伸手抽了几张纸巾擦掉手里的精液，休息了会儿，将照片又小心翼翼夹回之前记住的那页书里。  
他还是觉得和提姆的兄弟情要没了，他想念蕾切尔，想看看她，虽然礼服也很好看后背也很好看，但是他还是想看看蕾切尔。  
“操你的，鸟宝宝。”杰森嘟囔着，将纸巾扔掉，“等我回去看我怎么收拾你。”  
——哦不，他可没有在那张宝贝的照片上沾上什么奇怪的液体，那些痕迹是别的东西。  
第二天他们开始了新的训练。感谢总统，基础训练结束了，那颗真是十分“有意思”的八个周，当然这是对于海伦娜和亚瑟来说。  
他有偶然听到亚瑟和海伦娜谈话，没有人明白为什么亚瑟在年龄超龄从海豹突击队退役后没有去别的部队而是跑来当他们的救生员，不过听上去海伦娜知道，亚瑟是有一些目的来的。  
“我们有合适的人选了。”他听到亚瑟说了这样一句话，“如果他能坚持到最后的话，我的任务就完成了。”  
“亚瑟在挑选适合一个任务的人选。”海伦娜指指杰森，“陶德中尉，亚瑟认为他可以胜任一项他在海豹突击队还没有完成的任务。”  
“我们可以告诉她吗？”杰森文海伦娜，“那个任务我也不知道算成功还是失败了，你没跟我讲过。”  
“算解决了，没有成功或者失败。”海伦娜说，“你可以简单说一说。”  
“那好，”杰森又看向蕾切尔，“我就简单说了。亚瑟·库瑞在退役前一直在执行一个任务，我不能说是什么，不过这任务持续的时间很长，满世界跑，直他到了退役年龄也还没有最终行动。”  
“更糟的是他还在二十九岁生日那天被一颗子弹击中了右腕，不得不退役，所以上面决定让他在新一届学员中选拔出一个足够匹配老资格队员能力的新人加入这项任务。”海伦娜说，“亚瑟选的就是陶德。我们对他的评估是他一定会通过接下来的训练，他是我们所见过的做优秀的学员。”  
“就说这些吧，我们来说说接下来的SCUBA训练。*”杰森说，把话题又导回他的训练回忆中，“因为我们大部分任务是在水里完成的，所以这是很重要的训练。我们学习SCUBA系统，如何泅渡——这是最优先的，然后进行水下航行的训练，整个时间是八周。”  
八周的水下训练对于杰森来说并没有什么难的，在这之后，他们又开始了九周的陆战训练——这个时候，一开始的一百多名学员已经只剩下三分之一了。  
陆战训练不是最累的，但是一定是最危险的——他们要学习情报搜集、潜入建筑、远距离侦察和巡逻以及近距离战斗，还要应对狙击手攻击，使用任何有刃武器，还要学习驾驶各种车辆，并且必须擅长高速逃逸技术——这一关又走了许多人，很多不是因为这些技能难以学习，而是因为这些训练中所使用的武器枪支全部都是真的。在瞄准镜里看着他们的狙击手是真的会狙击他们的，如果不迅速学会如何应对狙击手，学员们吃个枪子都算轻的，死了才是正常的。  
真的狙击枪，开刃的匕首，一切可以轻松割断大动脉的利器——车子也是真的，如果你不能开着任意一辆车逃走可能会被身后的枪子儿集中，如果你翻车了，可能连火化的功夫都省了。  
“除此之外他们还挑选了一些人进行额外的训练，我也在里面。”杰森扳着手指数给蕾切尔听，“比如处理炸弹，擒拿技能，如何正确对待俘虏，如何渗透敌军防线，极端环境中的生存和医疗技术——总之一切你能够在最残酷的战争中用的上的东西，学成出来的不只是海豹突击队员，而是一个个的战争兵器。”  
“……我觉得你现在应该明白当年布鲁斯为什么反对你去参军了。”蕾切尔做出一副生气的表情，“你要是把这些告诉他，我觉得你要把他气死了。”  
“他根本不在乎，他只是生气我逃脱他的掌控了。”  
“你不懂，他在乎得要命。”蕾切尔生气起来，“你知不知道自从提姆长高后他就总把他叫成你，好像全家就只有你一个长到一米八一样。”  
“好了，你们两个拌嘴的小情侣。”海伦娜说话了，她的神情依然很放松，但杰森听了她的话就闭嘴把一身戾气压下去了，看来这几年的训练还是有点成效的，至少他学会听话了，虽然目前还只是教官的，“我们接着说说你的训练，陶德，我记得接下来是三周的跳伞训练。”  
“是的，跳伞训练。”杰森提到跳伞咬了咬牙，“那个混蛋亚当在我们第一次上飞机准备跳伞的时候一脚把我踹下去了！”  
“他还喊了句FREEDOM。”海伦娜说。  
“哦操，谢谢你告诉我教官，下次见到他我要把他的蛋蛋拧下来喂鲨鱼。”杰森说，他在心里给亚当记了一笔，“总之，跳伞训练还是蛮顺利的，毕竟我们都会。”  
“有钱人家的小孩就是不一般。”海伦娜叹气。  
“之后是十五周的SQT*，继续提高基本训练的那些内容，学习新的技术和战术，学会团队合作。通过了这一项，全部的训练也就结束了。”  
“其实我带了一样东西。”海伦娜拿过自己的手提包，从里面拿出一个信封交给蕾切尔，“我觉得你一定需要他，不过我还是建议你把这个放在你的老家比较安全一些，这样不会有人看到它。”  
蕾切尔打开那个信封，里面是一个海豹三叉戟的徽章，还有一张照片。  
“我的徽章？”杰森看着海伦娜，“我还以为你把他连同我的档案军服一起处理掉了。”  
“纪念品。”海伦娜说，“而且这是你的东西，陶德，我知道你为此而自豪，我也是。”  
蕾切尔拿出那张照片，上面是一列穿着迷彩服戴着贝雷帽的士兵，画面中心是站得直直的杰森和给他佩戴徽章的海伦娜，他们两个人脸上的笑容灿烂，尤其是杰森，蕾切尔已经不记得他有多久没笑得这么开心了。  
“他是我最优秀的学员，蕾切尔，他也是我见过的最优秀的士兵。”海伦娜轻轻握住蕾切尔的手，她的蓝眼睛里一下涌出泪水，啪嗒啪嗒落在两个人手上，“我觉得作为家人，你们也很为他骄傲。”  
“是的，天哪。”蕾切尔激动地擦了擦自己的眼泪，“布鲁斯会把它放大挂在书房最显眼的墙上的！”  
“我的天，千万别！”杰森连忙制止蕾切尔，然而他自己的脸也红了个透，海伦娜哈哈大笑起来。  
“好了，好了。”她分开杰森和蕾切尔，“接下来就是重点了，为什么他‘生前’没有做到中尉。”  
“很简单，”杰森把自己的海豹三叉戟徽章拿在手里仔细看着，“因为我死了，之前是准尉，所以连升两级成了中尉。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SCUBA：水肺潜水（Self-Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus，SCUBA）其中有开放式（open-circuit）呼吸系统，及封闭式(closed-circuit)呼吸系统，原理都是利用调节器(Regulator)装置把气瓶中的压缩气体转化成可供人体正常呼吸的压力。
> 
> *SQT：海豹突击队资格训练


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU，哥谭还是哥谭，然而没有超级英雄和超级反派  
> 迪克性转， CP为 杰森·陶德（♂）×蕾切尔·格雷森（♀）  
> 有过多男女性爱描写

杰森被亚瑟推荐成为接替他任务的人，他跟随那些新兵一起去了索马里，那里是亚瑟中枪的地方，他的任务也从那里开始。  
“时间挺长的，我参与了大概八个月。”杰森回忆着，看了看海伦娜，“我们……”  
“没关系，你可以说。”海伦娜向她点了点头，“戴娜同意了。”  
“好吧，我没想到你们关系那么好。”杰森撇撇嘴，他有很多任务的上级就是戴娜——黑金丝雀，这个名号在美军内部存在了四十年了，据说她是二代，一代是她的母亲。  
“哦，不然你以为海豹突击队的教官都是谁训练的。”海伦娜笑笑，“我也是受过戴娜训练的。”  
“哦，好吧，真好，那我继续说了。”杰森咋舌，不再讨论这个话题，“我们最终的任务是护送一个有着大量机密消息的，况且称他为Alpha好了，性别帮他保密。”  
“这个Alpha是国家安全局的叛国者，他手里掌握着大量信息和一手绝密资料。我一开始以为我们要去杀他，毕竟这是CIA的事情。”杰森说，“后来我们发现并不是，Alpha通过自己手里大量的信息进入了——噢我管它叫Bate国好了——，进入了B国，以他手里的资料开始疯狂发展他们的军备。”  
“但是那疯子还组建了一支自己的亲卫队，CIA不得不向我们求援。这时候戴娜提出了一个计划，想办法夺回Alpha并获取他手里B国的军事机密。”杰森耸耸肩，“好吧，我觉得我都要被绕晕了。总之，我们成功了，我们捕获了Alpha，把他带了回来，这一次我们立了功，这是我的第一次任务。”  
“唯一的问题，”海伦娜说，“Alpha在回国3个月后就突然自杀了，不管是我国还是B国的资料，还是冰箱里的存货，什么都没有留下。”  
“所以我才说我都不知道这算不算任务成功。”  
不管怎么样，因为接替亚瑟的任务表现出众。又过了一年多，他因为之前的功绩晋升为准尉，同时他被指派了一个更加重要的任务，地点是埃塞俄比亚。  
“我有时候宁愿跟着突击六队去伊拉克。”杰森将脸埋进掌心，“这可真的是一段太差劲的经历了。”  
“想开点，陶德。”海伦娜拍拍他的肩，“至少你现在还活着，突击六队从伊拉克回来的时候是盖着国旗下飞机的。”  
杰森没有和他的同期战友们分配到伊拉克，而是从第六队被抽出，分配到埃塞俄比亚去执行另外一项任务。在这里他们和敌军进行了激战，不断有人中枪受伤，他们也击毙了一些全副武装的敌军。杰森最后的记忆是一个全身挂满炸弹的人从一处视觉死角怒吼着扑了过来，引爆了身上的炸药，他飞了出去，然后就什么都不知道了。  
“再醒来的时候我就被他们抓了。”杰森说着，他的脸色很不好看，额角流下冷汗，“和我在一起的那个倒霉鬼伤得太重，死了，就在我旁边。而他们把我绑起来，用撬棍开始打我，还笑着用那恶心蹩脚的英语说很快你也就那样了。”他抓住蕾切尔的手，紧紧握着，“亲爱的……让我休息会儿吧，我不想去回忆那些事情。”  
“后来的事情我听戴娜提到。”海伦娜代替杰森说，她省略了中间的部分，“其他队员很快就展开了援救行动，他们找到了杰森，但是就在他们准备破门而入的时候，整个房子爆炸了。”  
刚才还准备破门而入的队员们被爆炸的气浪掀飞，砖头灰泥和瓦片到处都是，地上着着火，一片狼藉。  
“不！”不知道谁喊了起来，“不！杰森！爱德华！”  
海豹突击队的队员们爬了起来，他们在一片废墟里用手刨开碎砖，最终一个人找到了爱德华被炸得还剩一半的尸体，另一个人找到了被瓦砾掩埋起来的杰森，他们拼命刨开那小山一样的废墟把杰森小心抬了出来。  
“医疗兵！”有人吼着，“快把他抬走！快！”  
杰森只觉得他的身体摇晃着，耳朵旁边有声音，好像有光，而等他醒过来已经是一个月后了。  
“同一天，还发生了一件事。”海伦娜说，“杰森之前在的突击六队在伊拉克执行任务的时候，直升机被击中，坠毁了。31名特种士兵，其中25名突击六队成员。”*  
那一天整个突击六队几乎全军覆没。  
杰森在重症监护室躺了一个月，虐待和爆炸导致他全身多处骨折，伴有内脏出血，还有一些烧伤和皮外伤，医生一度以为他会死亡或者变成植物人，就连戴娜和海伦娜都来看她了——他是现在突击六队仅存的成员。  
“就算活下来，可能也不行了。”戴娜对海伦娜说，“他全身的重伤即使痊愈已经无法让他回到巅峰时期了。”  
“他还不到二十二岁，这对于他来说也太早了。”海伦娜抿紧了嘴唇。  
“这还只是肉体上的损伤，精神上的我都不敢想。”戴娜叹了口气，“被虐待和爆炸导致重伤，就算是最佳结果也无法回到巅峰时期，队友在面前死亡，整个小队全军覆没——这样的心理阴影他承受的了吗？他不得PTSD我就感谢上帝了。”  
“我们要告诉他突击六队的事情吗？”  
“等他醒过来早晚会知道的，这件事情全球铺天盖地都是。”  
“但首先，他得能醒过来。”  
海伦娜从口袋里拿出一张相片，那是医生在杰森的衣服内袋里找到的，是一个穿着海蓝色礼服的女人的背影，看上去是一个派对上拍下来的照片。  
“这是我从医生那里拿来的，他说这张照片在他的内侧口袋贴身放着。”照片有些皱，下半部分染上了血迹，“我不知道这个姑娘是谁，但一定是对他很重要的人。”  
“哦……天哪……”戴娜接过照片，捧在手心里仔细看着，“奥利弗也是，他把我们的一张合影放在衣服的内袋里，这样我和他就能时时刻刻在一起，哪怕我现在不在他身边。”  
“是他心爱的人吗？”  
“肯定是他爱的人。”戴娜把那张照片小心收好，“我回去看看能不能把这张照片上的血迹清理一下……然后我要给奥利弗打个电话。”

 

杰森对于死亡的感觉很不好，虽然他没死，但是现在他跟死了差不多，只不过医生们还在那边拔着他的腿让他再坚持一下，不要年纪轻轻就死了，快想想你口袋里的那个姑娘，她正等着你回家。  
戴娜清理了照片，上面不可避免的留了些痕迹——这就是那张照片上奇怪痕迹的来源——，她将照片装在一个相框里摆在了杰森的床头，和他的心跳监测挨着。  
“你说他醒来后会后悔参军吗？”海伦娜问。  
“奥利弗也问过我同样的问题。”戴娜叹了口气，“我的母亲就为了这个国家奉献了一生，我继承了她的名号，‘黑金丝雀’为国家战斗了四十多年。”  
她看着玻璃窗那边躺在病床上的杰森，笑了笑。  
“可是我从不后悔，不管是为了国家，还是只是想继承母亲的衣钵，这都是我的选择，所以我不后悔。”  
医生一开始觉得杰森活下来的可能性不大，更大可能是成为一个植物人——但他挺过来了，一个月后，杰森醒了过来。  
“说不好，他还要看这次手术。”医生对海伦娜说，“如果手术成功了，他的脊柱应该会恢复成以前的样子，如果不成功的话他就只能是高位截瘫了。”  
“通知家人吗？”戴娜问海伦娜。  
“我想再争取一下。”海伦娜低着头，“我想再赌一把。”  
杰森恢复意识的第一句话就是问护士他在哪里，护士示意他等一下，然后找来了医生，还带来了海伦娜和戴娜。  
“酷。”杰森的声音很小，颤颤巍巍的，“女猎手和黑金丝雀，你们怎么都来了？我们输的一塌糊涂吗？”  
“不，你们的任务还在继续。”戴娜说，“你没搞砸，陶德准尉，你做得很好。”  
“爱德华呢？我记得他的尸体就在我旁边。”  
“已经送回国了。”她拿过床头的那个相框，“这是你的照片，上面沾了血，我给你清理了一下。”  
“哦……天。”杰森看着那张照片，想伸手去接，但是他的手握不住相框。海伦娜和戴娜告诉了他突击六队在伊拉克全军覆没的消息，杰森一直没有说话，最后医生把她们送出去，说今天的时间到了。  
杰森一直表现得十分平静，但是晚间的心跳监控和护士巡房证实他每晚都在做噩梦——尽管如此，他还是进行了脊柱的手术，并且表示必须做。  
海伦娜和戴娜还有各种的工作需要忙，第二次戴娜来到杰森的医院的时候已经是几个月后，他已经可以拄着拐杖走路了。  
“他的恢复超过预期。”医生对戴娜说，“半年的时间能恢复成这样，已经是很好的结果了。”  
“这是不是意味着我可以向他提出要求了。”海伦娜在卫星电话里问戴娜，“我觉得差不多了。”  
“你觉得他会答应吗？”  
“不知道，但总要试一试。”  
那天杰森在做复健，时间已经过去了差不多八个月，他的身体还没有完全恢复，需要继续住在医院里。他的队友们给他送来了他的行李，里面有那本精装的《傲慢与偏见》；床头摆着蕾切尔的照片，还有一个大的相框，里面是一篇突击六队在伊拉克全军阵亡的报道。  
“我听说了，你的复健很积极，医生对你能完全痊愈抱有很大信心。”海伦娜在病房的一张椅子里坐下，“但是有个问题，你的身体已经不能适应海豹突击队的极端行动了。”  
杰森的动作顿了一下，随后他继续活动起了手臂。  
“也就是说我要像亚瑟·库瑞那样不得不退役了吗？”  
“是的，你的海豹突击队生涯就此结束了……”海伦娜将一个膝盖叠在另一个上面，“不过我还有个任务，你完全可以胜任，就是不知道你会不会有兴趣。”  
“以什么身份？特工？特种兵？前海豹突击队员？”  
“以一个死人的身份。”海伦娜的眼睛里闪耀着从未有过的光芒，“我们会把你的档案销毁，你会是阵亡士兵中的一员，在法律意义上你将是个死人，任何人都无法查到你的记录。而你的任务就是凭借你的能力渗透进北美黑手党的内部。”  
“……你仇恨黑手党。”杰森把头转了过来，“你都写在脸上了，女猎手。”  
“是的，如果你答应我的话我可以慢慢讲给你听为什么我仇恨黑手党。”海伦娜从她的大手提包里拿出一份档案，放在杰森的床上，“和这次任务相关的内容，还有所有资料都在里面了。北美黑手党最近发生了权力争夺，所有的党派都重新洗牌，也有不少黑帮实力被他们吞并，包括你的家乡哥谭，而他们的地盘主要在蕾切尔·格雷森所在的布鲁海文。”  
“……你说什么？！”  
杰森当啷一声扔掉了手里的哑铃，一把抓过床上的档案翻开，一旁的海伦娜看着他迅速翻阅着手里的资料，嘴角露出了笑容。  
“这他妈……”杰森从纸张中抬起头来，那双绿眼睛像是正在发怒的狼，“你甚至调查了她！”  
“你应该知道她是很危险的，不管她现在做什么，她是布鲁斯·韦恩养女的事实是不会变的。”海伦娜说，“你的两个弟弟还在哥谭上学，相对安全，但是你的长姐独自一人在布鲁海文生活。”  
“该死的，你知道我肯定会去的。”杰森低声咆哮，“我一定要去！”  
“我不是在威胁你，陶德准尉。”  
“你他妈告诉我这些就是在威胁我！”杰森低吼，“我必须去，我不能让她一个人像只肥羊一样在布鲁海文！”  
第二周，海伦娜办理了杰森的殉职手续，杰森的军衔连升两级成了中尉，而殉职资料和抚恤金被她扣住，这些暂时还不能发，要等到一切结束后他们才能重新整理这些东西，眼前重要的是杰森还需要进行两个月的复健训练，而她需要把杰森所有的档案资料从联邦数据库中删除，从此杰森·彼得·陶德只是一个死人，是一个没有任何资料的幽灵。  
“希望你一切顺利。”海伦娜将两把枪交给杰森——按照他的喜好配备的。杰森将枪装好，戴上桌上的一个红色的头罩，对她点点头，抄起一把AK47，骑上门口那辆招摇的红色摩托车，扬长而去。从那时起杰森·陶德不再是海豹突击队队员，而是后来黑道上令人闻风丧胆的“红头罩”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *源于2011年8月6日发生的坠机事件，一架载有31名美军官兵和7名阿富汗特种士兵的直升机在一次突袭行动中，被火箭弹击落坠毁，38名机载人员殒命。在遇难的31名美军特种士兵中，有25名海豹突击队成员。塔利班事后发表声明，宣称对此事负责。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU，哥谭还是哥谭，然而没有超级英雄和超级反派  
> 迪克性转， CP为 杰森·陶德（♂）×蕾切尔·格雷森（♀）  
> 有过多男女性爱描写

杰森是怎么当上如今黑道上的“红头罩”的，这个故事还得从一年前他同意参加由海伦娜负责的那项任务说起。  
这项任务是由一支特工小队直接负责的，目的是铲除黑手党的新枝芽，控制他们的规模——铲除对于这个组织来说是不可能的，但是她们至少能够限制黑手党的触手不要伸得太远。  
猛禽小队。这是她们整个小队的名字。杰森不算在这个特工小队里面，他是一个游离在小队之外却是核心的行动成员之一，他所要关心的只有渗透进布鲁海文的黑色世界，除此之外，猛禽小队会给他所需要的所有支持。  
海伦娜仇视黑手党，而要说她有多仇视黑手党，杰森觉得大概比他仇恨毒品要更甚，但她仇视得冷静，十分冷静。她们的特工小队为了拔除北美黑手党新生的触手，做了很多工作，物色了很多人选，杰森也是她所物色的人选之一，而他作为整个行动中唯一的男性成员，所担的风险也是最大的——这不是一个讲究男女平等的世界，尤其是这些地下王国，一个有力量的男人才是能起到最好作用的。而曾是海豹突击队队员的杰森，有着一切能够在黑道扎根的能力。  
他首先从布鲁海文的小帮派入手，在拿到了他所需的资料后，杰森假借布鲁海文黑手党的名义向他们抛去招募的橄榄枝，并宣布要召开一个会议，之后他单枪匹马闯入那个会议据点，直接射杀了组织头目的副手，并且将AK47对着他们的脑门，要求他们归入自己“红头罩”的势力范围下，给他交保护费，他来定规矩并保护他们——如果不做大死的话。  
接着他就直接爆了一个小头目的头，一点都不带犹豫。  
“我想这么干好久了，”他对海伦娜说，“我无时不刻不想一枪爆了那个派人炸死爱德华还用撬棍打了我三个小时的混账。”  
那个时候他一点愧疚都没有——这种人渣进了监狱也不会悔改，哪怕杀了他也不会悔改，而他们贩售的毒品却能毁了无数家庭，就像他的养母那样。  
“我的养父总不叫我杀人，但是你也知道那是不可能的。”杰森看着海伦娜，“他厌恶犯罪，我也是，但是有时候只有杀了那些人渣才能阻止罪恶的延伸。”  
“我相信你的养父和长姐听了这话可不会高兴。”海伦娜挑眉，“我知道他们都是不喜欢杀人的那种人。”  
“蕾切尔太像老头子了，我有时候也会因为类似的问题和她吵起来。”杰森皱眉，“不过如果和她在一起我还是会尊重她的想法。”  
“你很尊重你姐姐？”海伦娜笑了，“真意外，我一直以为你是那种只会尊重比你强大的人的类型。”  
“不，她是我的女人。”杰森翘起了腿，靠在椅背上，眼睛盯着桌上他的红色头罩，“我们都是被收养的，没有血缘关系，所以……”他摊了摊手，“这并不违法也不违反道德。”  
“你知道吗，我在哥谭出生，从小过的还算不错，除了我爸爸有暴力倾向会打我妈妈，但是他们都很喜欢我。”海伦娜看着天花板，“然后有一天，他们被杀了。我八岁那年，那天我们正在吃晚餐。”  
“我刚做了祷告，划了十字，接着一个男人闯了进来，杀了我的父母，还抢了我的十字架当战利品。”海伦娜用手按上自己的胸口，仿佛那里还挂着那个十字架，“我那时候觉得，尽管我每天都虔诚地祷告，上帝也救不了我。”  
“从此我在美国没有了亲人，于是我去了意大利，我的叔叔在西西里，在那里我决定向那个男人报仇，从那时起我就开始严格训练自己，我学习怎么使用武器，怎么格斗。别的女孩儿心里想的是隔壁班的篮球明星，我的脑子里连一个篮球都装不下，里面塞满了十字弩，匕首，各种枪械——然后你猜怎么着？”她笑了笑，“意大利政府宣布取缔黑手党，我的叔叔和表妹被捕，直到那个时候远离电视、电脑、报纸，只想着一心报仇的我才发现我的家族，从西西里到哥谭，都是黑手党。”  
“有什么能比一心想要向罪恶报仇，却发现自己的家族才是罪恶的黑手党的事情更令人绝望呢？——不过还好，之后我遇到了戴娜，她训练了我的格斗术，还带我回了美国，之后我签下了一道道的保密令，从那时候起我的想法也改变了。”她拿起杰森的头罩，法拉利红的漆面映出了她的影子，“从那时候起我就和戴娜一样成为了特工，我的目标就是铲除北美的黑手党。”  
“你讨厌毒品，因为你的养母死于毒品。”海伦娜擦了擦头罩上的一枚指印，“我也一样，陶德中尉，甚至我的故事更可笑。从某些程度上来说，我们是一样的人。”  
杰森的头罩泛着血一样的光泽。  
“射杀威胁到孩子们的猛兽，才是猎人应该做的事情。”

 

杰森在布鲁海文花了大概两个月的时间，他积攒了自己的势力，“红头罩”的名声也开始流传开来——一个敢骑着鲜艳的红色摩托车，戴着显眼的红色头罩的男人，单枪匹马闯进敌对组织的据点大开杀戒，等到布鲁海文警方赶到的时候发现组织头目的脑袋上被崩了四枪，幸存的毒贩只能给出“是红头罩来了”的证词。  
那阵子案件也经受过蕾切尔手里，那时候她还在想，贩毒组织瓦解和一场死了十几个人的枪战，这到底算好消息还是坏消息。  
总而言之，杰森以最简单有效的方式出名了——他不担心，他现在是一个死人，而且海伦娜已经取得总统给他签署的特赦令，以保证他在此期间的所有行为有所支持——前提是不能杀任何无辜的人。  
而他手底下的人，对他的拥护更是让别的小组织眼馋——毕竟在这样一个凭实力说话的弱肉强食的世界，“红头罩”敢单枪匹马不带任何手下灭掉敌对的一个组织，这样的实力简直是足够让这些最底层的小弟们疯狂的存在——我在红头罩手下干事，就是那个单枪匹马干翻别人整个老巢的红头罩！  
好像给他们一人一挺AK47跟着红头罩一起冲，他们就能征服整个布鲁海文的地下王国一样。  
不过杰森正是需要他们这么想，更多的小组织被他所吸附，而他也需要别人这么想——你总不会希望一匹外来的，你都没听说过的，才来了两个月的狼入侵自己的地盘，这简直是耻辱。  
“不，那只不过是一个带着红色头罩的小丑罢了。”  
第一个提出这种说法的人向红头罩发起了挑战，在布鲁海文码头杀了他的两个线人，并把尸体摆在码头卸货区，身上挂着“红脚”的牌子。*  
第二周，红头罩炸了这个组织的制毒工场，他卧在不远处的一座高楼上，用狙击枪爆了那个挑衅他的人的脑袋，然后跳了下去大闹了一场。子弹壳在他脚边落了一地，警车从远处呼啸而来，然而除了毒贩们和尸体外并没有找到红头罩。  
从那之后他的名声越发响亮，终于那个黑手党组织注意到他了。  
如果你发现一头狼，你杀不掉他，他又有可能入侵你的领地夺取你的猎物，那么把他收编成自己人就是最好的方法了。  
这也正是红头罩的最终目的。  
不过他肯定要有点架子，他必须要让这块领地的头狼注意到他到底有多大能耐，也要让那些人知道他不是好惹的，更不是主动要贴上去的。于是在收到一个晚餐邀请之后，杰森带了几个身手还不错的人，给他们拾到了一下不至于丢人，然后穿上自己的机车夹克去赴晚宴。  
“哦，您要什么？”  
“牛排，三分熟。”  
杰森在桌上也带着自己的头罩，两个人的椅子后面各站了三个人，都穿得西装革履，戴着墨镜，好像生怕别人不知道他俩是黑帮老大一样。  
“您吃饭不摘下来头罩吗？”  
“如果你后面这三位要一直杵在这里的话。”杰森用手指敲着桌面，“我不喜欢有人看着我吃东西。”  
那人挥挥手命部下出去，杰森也示意身后的人出去，很快整个餐厅就剩下他么两个人。  
“那么，我就开门见山说了。”那人用双手撑着下巴，露出一个诡谲的笑容，“红头罩，你现在简直是黑道上的传奇。”  
“所以呢？”  
“我想你应该需要一个更大的平台，一个……像我们这样的，有着全世界最传奇的组织为后盾的舞台，这才是你应该来的地方。”  
“你想让我入伙？”红头罩发出一声笑声，“如你所说，我入了你们的伙，能有什么好处？”  
门外的保镖等待了大约一刻钟，突然一声枪响，他们冲了进来，只见自己的上司已经仰在椅子上，额头正中有一个弹孔，接着红头罩从门上跳下来，两枪爆了其中两个人的头。  
“武器拿出来。”他用枪指着最后一个人的后脑说，看着对方把自己身上的武器拿出来扔到地上，举起双手，“然后出来，关上门。”  
对方照做，红头罩依然用枪指着他的后脑，然后往他怀里扔了一样东西。  
“回去告诉你们老大，别想再用这种等级的垃圾和我谈话。”他看了看怀里的东西，是他上司沾血的戒指，“他应该最清楚我能带给他什么，让他拿出诚意来，这不是讨价还价的时候。”  
一个月后红头罩正式进入布鲁海文黑手党的核高层部分——他值得这个价格，布鲁海文你找不到第二个他这样的人，甚至有传言说他能和世界第一的雇佣兵丧钟战成平手，这让布鲁海文黑手党的实力大增，触手伸得更长。  
“我希望你们这部分钱报销。”斯莱德摘下自己的头罩，布鲁海文夜晚的海风还是很舒适，并不像她的地下一样肮脏，“雇我跟你打一架可不是你的私人需求吧？”  
“他不报销我也不给你。”杰森也摘下了自己的头罩，从旁边的纸袋里拿出一个热狗，“她最近怎么样？”  
“很好，至少现在还没有被人盯上。”斯莱德也拿出一个热狗咬了一口，“要是她当时跟着我就好了，也不用我现在要这样保护她的安全。”  
“是我在雇你保护她，丧钟。”杰森瞥了他一眼，“而且你也知道，她那样一个正义感十足的人，不可能当你的徒弟。”  
“那你呢，杰森？”丧钟看看他，“你和布鲁斯，和蕾切尔不一样，你为什么不同意？”  
“一个是我只杀坏人，斯莱德。”杰森把热狗塞进嘴里，含糊不清地说，“还有一个，他们不会同意我这么做。”  
雇佣兵听了哈哈大笑起来。  
“你宁愿去当海豹突击队都不愿当我的徒弟，我不明白你是不是在给自己的‘正义行为’找一个理由。”斯莱德拍了拍他的肩膀，“但是我能理解，你现在还是很重视布鲁斯。”  
“你他妈，我重视的是蕾切尔！”  
“你骗不了我，孩子。”斯莱德的眼神稍微柔和了点，“你重视蕾切尔是肯定的，但是你同样也重视着布鲁斯，你依然认为他是你的父亲。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *红脚：Red Foot，《红头罩之下》黑面具对红头罩（Red Hood）的误称


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU，哥谭还是哥谭，然而没有超级英雄和超级反派  
> 迪克性转， CP为 杰森·陶德（♂）×蕾切尔·格雷森（♀）  
> 有过多男女性爱描写

丧钟，斯莱德·威尔逊，目前是世界排名第一的雇佣兵，做到他这个份上他经常接到各种人物的订单，政府的也不少，都是一些高价危险的活儿。然而接到这样一个让他保护一个小警察的订单还是第一回，要知道能请得动他做保镖的，不管是黑帮也好政要也好，一般都是世界顶尖的人物。  
但是他看见这个订单就决定接了——说实话对他而言几乎是没钱赚的那种，不过他肯定要接，因为下单的人是杰森·彼得·陶德。  
他当年差一点就把杰森和蕾切尔拐去当他的徒弟了——差一点，虽然你要是问杰森他会说他从来就没想过。  
“我以为你在部队，杰森。”斯莱德对杰森说，打量了他的体格，觉得有点开心，“哇哦，你都长这么高了，时间过得可真快……你看看你这肌肉，怎么样？现在有没有改变主意来做我徒弟？”  
“少来这套，斯莱德。”杰森做出一个嫌恶的表情，递过去一个没什么厚度的文件夹，“我有件事要拜托你。”  
“我看到了，你要保护谁——”他翻开了文件，顿了一下，“蕾切尔？”  
“发生了点事，斯莱德，之后我们肯定还要有些合作。”杰森抓了抓头发，“我不知道你愿不愿意跟我去一个地方和我的上级谈谈，我不会卖你的。”  
“和她有关？”斯莱德晃了晃手里的文件，他的表情很是疑惑，“杰森，蕾切尔的实力在你之上，可能比我差一点，但是一般的小偷劫匪根本动不了她，你为什么还要雇我去保护她？”  
“这是我来找你的私人事件，不过和另一件事有关系。”杰森的表情有点局促，斯莱德认识他有十年了，在他脸上看到这个表情还是第一次，“这次是政府打算雇用一个人，我觉得还是找你靠谱。”  
“啊哈，他们真聪明，打算用小陶德来找我要折扣。”斯莱德噗嗤笑了，“走吧，孩子，我相信你不会卖我。”  
猛禽小队和斯莱德谈了合作，表示开价不是问题——毕竟这次斯莱德的工作并不是杀了谁拿回什么东西，而是杰森在有需要的时候要借用他的名气让自己加速渗透进黑手党中。  
“黑手党？我是不在乎他们，有钱拿比什么都好。”斯莱德摆摆手，“但是你不能让我名气受损，小杰森。”  
“没问题，斯莱德，只是借用一下，不会让你说什么‘红头罩世界第一牛逼’之类的。”杰森戴上头罩，他们从一座楼的楼顶向下看，蕾切尔正在一个杀人现场指挥着，过了会儿CSI和法医来了，她和他们说了话，法医做了基本的尸检，把尸体搬上车送去停尸间。  
“她长大了。”斯莱德感叹到，“我第一次见她的时候她才十三岁，现在都长这么大了，越来越漂亮。”  
“你这话说得像在说你的女儿，斯莱德。”  
“哦，还是算了，我已经有三个孩子了，你知道我们的关系多么糟糕。”  
“是啊，一个死了，两个在FBI跟你作对，”杰森嗤笑，“你的家庭关系还真是糟糕啊。”  
“所以当父母的才会经常说‘如果那个孩子是我的孩子该多好’，小杰森。”斯莱德摸了摸自己的眼罩，“同样的，孩子们也会想‘如果那些大人是我的父母该多好’。可是不管你认为多糟糕，你依然会义无反顾爱着那些小王八蛋，或者爱着那个老王八蛋。”  
“我不觉得约瑟夫和罗斯还爱着你这个老王八蛋。”他讽刺地说，“你看她的眼神就跟看着罗斯的时候一样。”  
“我会看好蕾切尔的，你安心去做你的事吧。”斯莱德没有理会他的挑衅，“有情况的话我会通知你的。”

 

杰森的渗透很成功，得益于在海豹突击队时的训练，他在作战行动方面是专家级别的，对付一个布鲁海文警局对他而言都是娱乐级别的，这让他很受器用，但是还有一个问题就是需要证明他没有异心。  
“我不无缘无故杀人，尤其是好人，也不会让手底下人把毒品卖给学校的孩子。”杰森拒绝掉让他杀掉当地治安官的命令，“我有我的行事风格，尽管我是个坏人，我也是坏的有原则的。”  
“红头罩，你知道违抗命令是什么后果，这位可是从总部过来的，他的命令必须履行。”  
“布鲁海文不是他的浪漫西西里，”红头罩的语气中带着嘲笑，“我在蓝姑娘和她的姐妹之间混迹的时候，他还不知道在哪里学打手枪呢。”  
“那你真的就没什么用了。”他举起枪，周围的所有人都举起枪，“你本来可以成为一个传奇。”  
“我从来就是一个传奇。”红头罩并不理会指着他的六七把枪，而是环顾了他们一圈，“但我从来不需要你们来让我成为一个传奇。”  
五分钟后，他踩着一地血从尸体堆里走出来。  
“我要是你的话，就知道让几把枪对着别的地方，而不是都对着头。”杰森从他的手上剥下一枚戒指，走了出去，“毕竟你不会知道我的头罩是不是防弹的。”  
第二天，没有人再命令红头罩去做什么证明他的忠心，一枚沾血的戒指摆在黑手党最贵的那张桌子上，还附带着一张纸条：想想。  
黑手党发现他们可以让红头罩负责吞并其他的黑帮，可以带人打起枪战，可以去抢夺别的地盘和货物，可以保护他们不被任何人所伤，但是他不会去杀他们视为眼中钉的好人：比如哪个警察，哪个治安官，哪个政客。这没关系，其实并不重要，这些事情他们可以雇佣其他的人去做，但他们手里必须有红头罩，毕竟他可以以一挑十，能和那些身经百战的黑手党大佬们一样把警察玩弄于鼓掌之间，你只要给他足够的尊重，他就会足够忠心——他们尝试过短期离开给红头罩足够的权利，而红头罩的唯一的目标就是以自己的行事风格成为一代传奇一样，他专心发展着黑手党的势力，甚至在他们不在的时候整顿了纪律，让他们行事更高效。而当他们回来的时候，他又立刻交还并如实报告了所有事情，没有半点隐瞒，哪怕他们故意留下了足够大的诱惑。  
终于到了那一天，黑手党们决定将红头罩纳入高层管理之中。这是一步险棋，如果选择正确，就好像给他们的装了一部火箭炮；如果错误，他们大概会和红头罩两败俱伤。  
但是黑帮从来都是爱赌的，冒险才是他们生活的一部分。于是红头罩也选择在那头摘下了自己从不拿下的头罩，露出了他的脸——太过年轻，让在场的所有人都大吃一惊。  
“我就是红头罩。”杰森将头罩放在一旁，面无表情地说。  
“你这打扮和丧钟还真够像。”  
“虽然不想承认，那个老头子算是我的老师。”杰森面不改色地胡说八道起来，后来让斯莱德知道了没把他笑死，“我从他那里学到了我所会的一切。”  
当然不会有人去问丧钟，就算去问了，丧钟的回答也是很巧妙的：“没错他是我第二个徒弟。”天知道他想这么说多久了。  
在那之后黑手党果然去查杰森的信息了，但是他们找不到任何杰森的信息——这些已经被海伦娜从联邦数据库中删除，就连学校的记录和布鲁斯的领养手续也没留下，他们在布鲁海文的警察从警察数据库中一无所获。  
“你简直像一个幽灵。”  
“那你就当我是一个幽灵。”杰森瞥了他们一眼，“在这方面，丧钟比我更像是个幽灵。”  
接下来是一段踩在钢丝上的日子，杰森需要更加小心，一方面更靠近黑手党的核心，他依然被监视着；一方面组织内部难免也有反对的声音，尤其是在流传出红头罩真身年轻得不像话之后，有很多人认为他不够有诚意，只是个乳臭未干的臭小子，上层为何要把他纳入高层——好的，对于一个足够成熟的组织领导人，这就足够了。  
对于这些已经开始出现分裂质疑黑手党领导的声音，红头罩奉命暗中调查他们的小党派，收集证据，上报给高层，然后对其进行了清洗。  
“如果你没有脑子，想在这种地方活下去的唯一的方法就是忠心和勇敢，小子。”  
他知道有人在监视他，他在每次清洗之前都会对他们说这样一句话。而对每一个质问他这样做对他有什么好处甚至会有损他传奇形象的人，他则回答到：“因为足够信任。”然后一枪崩了他的头。  
他这段时间和丧钟的见面少了，和猛禽小队的联络也少了，安全屋他几乎不再去，蕾切尔的近况只能通过丧钟每天给他发的消息知道——好，或者不好。不过目前每天都是好，这是唯一能让他放心的事情。  
他居住的地方被他收拾的很干净，隔音也很好，枪械挂在墙上，每天回去的时候他会和安全的家打招呼，会和床打招呼，会和他养的植物打招呼。  
蕾切尔的照片他没有摆出来，夹在布鲁斯送他的书里面。突击六队的剪报一起被他保存在海伦娜那里，他在这里要尽量避免留下一切弱点，只有那本布鲁斯送他的精装版《傲慢与偏见》放在他的床头，上面还放着一把柯尔特MK5左轮枪。  
这样的日子让他比在海豹突击队的时候更加想念蕾切尔。他尝试每天和家具说话，忘掉心里的蕾切尔，让自己时刻保持清醒，他现在在走钢丝，他不能失败。  
他就这样慢慢渗透进了黑手党的心脏位置，这也是时候让海伦娜开始行动了。她对布鲁海文所有警察的背景都做了详细调查，最终她在里面挑选出了蕾切尔·格雷森，杰森·陶德的长姐和情人，她令人意外的是整个布鲁海文综合实力最强的警察，背景也干净正直到不像话。  
说实话，她十分好奇杰森在见到被选中的是蕾切尔之后会是什么想法。  
那天杰森穿着一身不起眼的摩托车服，戴上年轻人都会戴的那种摩托车头盔，骑着一辆大学生们才会骑的二手摩托，来到了他和海伦娜的安全屋，还顺手帮她做了晚餐。看时间差不多了，在秘密会议室里坐了一会儿，布鲁海文的警察局长和他们选定的人进来了——蕾切尔·格雷森。  
海伦娜原本以为杰森会有什么反应，反对之类的，但是他一直在那里坐着，她要他做点动作的时候他才动一动，其他时间他就在那里坐着——如果她能看到摩托车头盔的里面，她会发现杰森的眼睛就没从蕾切尔身上离开过。  
——这些年她过得怎么样，感觉她更好看了，看上去她的身材变得更圆润了点。不知道是不是很久没看到了，他觉得自己的手快要控制不住摸到她的屁股上去了。  
他太想念她，以至于忘记了海伦娜选中了蕾切尔这点。接下来的一个月他几乎要魂不守舍，平时他还是那个行事果断的红头罩，回家之后他就和家具们说话，对植物说话，对它说蕾切尔现在有多漂亮，他有多久没见过蕾切尔了，他现在就想狠狠吻她然后摸她的屁股揉她的胸，然后他不得不在床上打了一发飞机。  
“我现在就想见她。”那天杰森忍不住对植物说，“我现在就想吻她，想狠狠操她。”  
于是他穿上那蕾切尔在他十八岁生日时送他的那件驼褐色机车夹克，把书里的照片塞进口袋，戴上摩托车头盔，骑着那辆二手摩托车来到了他和海伦娜的安全屋——今天是她的休息日，她应该在这里和海伦娜进行训练。他进了房子，锁了门，浴室里传来哗哗的水声，门没有关，他悄声走过去，地上扔了一地衣服，蕾切尔背对着他在那里冲着淋浴。  
——这是他应得的！这理所当然！  
他冲了过去，一把把那具身体抱在怀里，肌肤的触感让他觉得那么怀念，他只想把这个不知道关门的家伙彻底吃到肚子里去。  
从没有一天，杰森感觉到自己是这么爱着蕾切尔。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU，哥谭还是哥谭，然而没有超级英雄和超级反派  
> 迪克性转， CP为 杰森·陶德（♂）×蕾切尔·格雷森（♀）  
> 有过多男女性爱描写

杰森敢去找蕾切尔也是有原因的，并不完全是多年未见的冲动趋势他跑去安全屋里狠狠干了她一个晚上。  
“他们现在需要一个更高级的情报来源来应对这次对他们的特别针对行动。”杰森对海伦娜说，“他们户籍科的那个废物点心已经没什么用了。”  
“这次全市都知道警局要着重打击他们，不过目前还没有披露他们是黑手党。”蕾切尔咬着指甲，她有些忧虑，“所以说，杰森你要再来警局当卧底？”  
“没那个可能，我现在是一个没有身份的幽灵，不可能去。”杰森看着她，“所以我想了想，最好的方法还是……”  
两星期后，杰森再一次出现在蕾切尔面前——就是她看见他都觉得腰疼那次。  
那天她上早班，下了班之后回家，洗了个澡，精心梳理了头发，化好妆，喷上香水——芭芭拉今年生日时送她的，味道芳香浓郁，让她觉得有点呛得慌——，挑了副耳环戴上，找出项链，手镯，全部穿戴好，穿好丝袜，然后拿出海伦娜给她的裙子。  
——不过就是去个酒吧至于开这么大的后背吗？！  
她盯着那条白色的裙子，心理斗争了一下，还是穿上了——后背都快开到腰了，裙摆也就刚到大腿中间，穿成这样去酒吧她一定会是全场焦点。  
然后她打开了鞋盒，海伦娜放了个纸条在里面：一定得穿！  
“天哪，这么高？！”  
蕾切尔看着那双十二公分的细跟高跟鞋，还没穿就觉得脚好痛。  
最后她拿着一个贝壳包，踩着那双高跟鞋，打车去了那家酒吧。时间是晚上七点，正好是人开始多的时候，她刚一进门就吸引了所有人的目光，这让她有些紧张。  
——去吧台坐下，然后等他来找你。  
蕾切尔记着海伦娜的指示，来到吧台，坐了下来，还没等酒保过来问她想要点什么，就已经有几个男人围上来试图搭讪了。她一边应付着这些男人，一边趁机四处扫视——她看到杰森了，在角落的一个包厢里，那里正好能看到这边。  
“似乎来了个不错的妞。”  
杰森正拿着一杯威士忌小口喝着，听见其他人这么说，也跟着抬头往那边看——蕾切尔你这衣服也太他妈露了！  
“不错。”杰森不动神色地换了个姿势，眼睛一直盯着蕾切尔那边，“屁股挺翘。”  
“哦哟，真是不容易啊红头罩，我一直以为你对女人都没兴趣。”  
“瞎说，我只对极品女人有兴趣。”杰森咧嘴一笑，拿起桌上另外一杯没人喝过的就要过去，“都别跟我抢啊，她是我的了。”  
“不跟你抢，可你快点，半分钟你要是搞不定她我就要上了。”另一个从口袋里掏出药片，“怎么样？给你一片？”  
“不需要，我还没碰到有女人能拒绝我的。”杰森露出狼一样的目光，同桌的人怂恿他快去，于是他就端着另外一杯威士忌过去了。  
蕾切尔身边的男人只多不少，一个接一个跟他搭讪，旁边根本没有靠近的位置。杰森端着酒杯到她身后，装作一个踉跄，一杯威士忌泼了她整个后背，麦色的酒打湿了她的裸背和后腰上薄薄的白色布料，吸了酒水的短裙变成半透明的贴在她的皮肤上，隐隐约约能看到那个形状圆润的屁股。  
“哦天哪，抱歉小姐！”杰森一副慌张的样子，从口袋里拿出一块手帕，看到自己泼上去的酒差点傻眼，直接就用手帕擦上去，“我刚刚摔了一跤——我给你擦一下！”  
“嘿你这个小子你故意的——”  
“哦天哪！”  
“太抱歉了——这是我的外套，你先穿一下！”  
杰森是真没想到，蕾切尔会穿这么一条裙子——连一杯威士忌都扛不住。他连忙脱下自己的皮衣给她披上，把打湿的腰背遮住，同桌的人已经在伸着脖子看了，有两个甚至笑了起来准备往这边走——很好，他才不会让这些人有机会下手。  
“太抱歉了，女士，如果你愿意的话——”杰森斜眼瞥了一下马上就要过来的家伙们，“可不可以赏个脸，我来给你买新裙子，多少条都可以。”  
蕾切尔噗嗤就笑了——这句话跟杰森十六岁时候第一次说喜欢她的时候几乎一模一样，只不过他当时说的是我可以给你买哥谭市所有口味的麦片。  
“多少条都可以？”  
“当然。”  
“那……Gucci呢？”  
“没问题。”  
“Prada？”  
“当然可以。”  
“Cartier？”  
“那你想要Tiffany吗？”杰森笑着反问。  
蕾切尔的脸一下就红了。  
“没关系，我们有一整晚的时间慢慢挑。”说着杰森就搂着蕾切尔往外走，她也顺从地往他怀里靠了靠，顿时酒吧里的口哨声四起。  
“喝你们的酒！”杰森朝身后喊，语气中听得出他的得意洋洋，“我们要先走了！”

　　

蕾切尔和杰森坐上一辆红色跑车，驱车到了商场。  
“你还真的要给我买？”蕾切尔问到。  
“不然呢？”杰森挑眉，把车停好，“你觉得刚刚我都是在和你对台词？”  
“我只是很惊讶你居然会知道那些奢侈品是什么。”  
“要讨好女士这些不是必须的吗？”他拔下车钥匙，“你今天为什么穿这条裙子？”  
“海伦娜给我的，还有这双高跟鞋——太高了，我进门的时候差点摔一跤。”蕾切尔脱下杰森的那件皮外套，摸了摸后背，“你泼的可真是地方，小翅膀。”  
“操，你知道刚刚都能看见你整个屁股吗？”杰森伸手揉了一把，还拍了一下，“妈的吓死我了。”  
“那你还泼上来——杰森！”蕾切尔的椅背突然被放下，杰森的手摸到她的大腿上，“等等杰森——这里是停车场！”  
“我知道这里是停车场。”杰森的手没停，手沿着大腿摸了上去，另一只手顺手锁上了车门，“停车卡还在我这里。”  
“黑手党的人不是还跟着你吗？”蕾切尔悄声说。  
“估计是跟着，但是那又怎么样。”杰森脱掉自己身上的衣服，露出一身精壮的肌肉，拉过蕾切的手放在自己身上，“谁规定我们不能一见钟情接着在停车场搞起来了。”  
“你可真是浑身是戏，等这事完了我得给你颁发个奥斯卡奖。”蕾切尔的手在他的身上抚摸起来——杰森的肌肉饱满结实，让她爱不释手，“哦，小翅膀……这几年不见你真是越来越性感了。”  
“你也是，宝贝儿，”杰森脱下她的丝袜，啃咬着她的小腿，“之前把酒泼在你身上的时候我差点没忍住就在吧台上了你。”  
“你当着那么多人的面上我一个试试？”蕾切尔轻声呻吟起来，她的双手都已经环上杰森的身体，抚摸着他后背的肌肉，“说好的‘红头罩和专案组警官意外相爱’的戏码呢？”  
“他们看了信了就行了，你是警官这事儿还得等几天。”杰森沿着蕾切尔的腿舔到她的膝窝，用舌尖搔弄着那里，“我接下来可要玩真的了。”  
他的一只手在蕾切尔的大腿上揉捏了一把，接着把她的裙子向上掀起，露出下面的蕾丝内裤——“真的？白色蕾丝的？”杰森的兴致被挑了起来，他隔着内裤轻轻按压揉弄着蕾切尔的花穴，另一只手脱下自己的裤子，“来吧，迪基鸟……好好舔舔它。”  
蕾切尔挣扎着直起身子，双手抚摸着杰森的腹肌，用力脱下他的拳击内裤，已经充分充血勃起的阴茎弹到了她的脸上，惹得她笑了起来。  
“小翅膀你可真是迫不及待了。”  
她的双手不住抚摸着杰森的大腿和臀部——他的肌肉真是越来越结实了，怎么摸都爱不释手。杰森手上用力按了下她的花蒂，接着隔着蕾丝内裤用手指摩擦起来，蕾切尔发出一声尖叫，杰森随即把阴茎塞进了她嘴里。  
“好好舔，迪基鸟。”他感受着蕾切尔口腔里的温度，她的舌头在戳刺着马眼，搅动他的龟头，舔过冠状沟，“对……就是这样，舔的真好，我要奖励你。”  
说着杰森用双手扯开那条薄薄的蕾丝内裤，蕾切尔的喉咙里发出一声尖叫，但是被他的阴茎堵住了。  
“继续舔，别停。”他用力顶撞了几下，蕾切尔继续乖乖舔起了他的阴茎，正在给他做全套服务——用力吮吸整根阴茎，仔细舔过龟头，多照顾冠状沟，用舌尖戳刺马眼，吮吸流出的精液。蕾切尔做得很好，她一点都没忘记自己喜欢什么样的口活，她值得这样的奖励。  
杰森分开她的大腿，花穴涌出大量爱液，为即将来临的插入做好了准备，不过不是现在——他的目标是那个敏感的花蒂。指间按压到那里的瞬间，蕾切尔的身体弹了起来，他持续快速地揉弄着那里，蕾切尔的身体像触电一样抖动了起来。  
“小翅膀，别动——别动那里——”她艰难地吐出堵住嘴巴的阴茎，脸颊上擦了一道色情的水痕，“别弄那里——啊啊——不要动了，不要——”  
“我知道你更想让我操进来，迪基鸟，但是现在不行。”杰森看她没法再继续给自己口交，便拉过蕾切尔的手，让她握住自己的阴茎，“你得先好好照顾它，而且我奖励你的你就要好好接受。”  
他将一根手指插进蕾切尔的阴道——十分润滑，轻松就进来了，然后继续用拇指快速按压着蕾切尔的花蒂，在她体内的手指也向上顶弄起来，蕾切尔的身体剧烈扭动着，大腿不由自主夹起来，抗拒着杰森的抚慰。  
“叫出来，迪基鸟，别反抗，叫出来。”杰森看着她在他身下不住扭动呻吟着，心情十分愉悦，“你没忘记这是什么感觉的，叫出来，别反抗。”  
“别——小翅膀别——”蕾切尔的双腿被杰森用力分开，无法合上，“别动了——啊啊啊——好棒，好棒——”  
“你看你已经开始享受了。”蕾切尔的花穴里涌出更多的水，把杰森半个手掌都打得湿透，“就这样，好孩子，继续，叫出来就好了。”  
身体对这种刺激的不应期似乎已经过去，蕾切尔再也不说不要碰那里，她想要杰森揉得更快些，再用力些：“杰森，杰森——好爽啊啊，哈啊，还要——快给我，还要——”  
差不多了，杰森拔出手指，换上自己的阴茎，狠狠操了进去，手上继续按压着她的花蒂，另一只手抬起她的小腿继续啃咬起来。  
“继续，迪基鸟。”杰森凶狠地顶撞起来，“快看我正在操你，继续。”  
“用力！用力操我杰森！哈啊，哈啊，好棒，好棒啊啊——”  
“操你，迪基鸟，操你！”他在蕾切尔的大腿内侧咬了一口，留下一圈自己的齿痕，“操的好爽，好棒的屁股，蕾切尔，快说那个，快点！”  
“爱你，杰森，哈啊，哈啊，爱你，啊啊——”蕾切尔大声尖叫起来，高潮的感觉要将她彻底淹没，“杰，杰，爱你，我爱你，我爱你啊啊啊——”  
“操你的……夹得那么紧！”杰森感觉到花穴涌出大量滚烫的爱液，猛地拔出自己的阴茎，然后塞进蕾切尔的嘴里，“喝下去蕾切尔！”  
腥膻咸涩的精液射在蕾切尔的口腔里，过了一会儿，她慢慢吐出舔干净的阴茎，然后将精液吞了下去。  
“……你下次想射在我嘴里的话提前说一声。”她咳嗽了几下，拍了杰森一巴掌。  
“是，我错了亲爱的。”杰森把她抱在怀里，和她深深地交换了一个吻，“但是我知道你没生气。”  
“我没生气。”蕾切尔努力把脚上那双高跟鞋蹬掉，缩进杰森怀里，“我就是有点累了，每次和你做完都累得要命。”  
“那正好开始下一个项目了。”杰森爬回驾驶座，给蕾切尔系好安全带，“红头罩准备带女人回家了。”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU，哥谭还是哥谭，然而没有超级英雄和超级反派  
> 迪克性转， CP为 杰森·陶德（♂）×蕾切尔·格雷森（♀）  
> 有过多男女性爱描写

杰森将车开出停车场的时候毫不意外的在街角看到了那辆跟着他们的车子，车里面坐着之前想要给他药片的男人，看来已经在这里等待一段时间了。  
“迪基鸟，他们在看着我们呢。”杰森把蕾切尔的椅子升起来，拽了拽她的裙子，“他们开始注意到你了。”  
“他们还不信任你吗？”蕾切尔从后视镜看着那辆黑色的大众缓缓启动，跟在他们后面，“我还以为他们已经信任你了。”  
“估计是要看你住在哪里好调查你的底细。”杰森开着车子，向蕾切尔的公寓驶去，“又或者只是看上你了。”  
车子在蕾切尔的公寓停下，杰森下了车为蕾切尔打开车门，一把把她抱在怀里，拎着她的高跟鞋，锁上车进了电梯。  
“你住几楼？”他咬着蕾切尔的嘴唇问。  
“十四楼。”蕾切尔回应了他的吻，眼睛顺着门口的方向看去，那辆车子也停了下来，“果然跟着来了。”  
“不用管他们，今天晚上他们挖不出来什么。”杰森进了电梯，按下十四楼的按钮，“晚上我们还能再做点什么。”  
“别的什么？”蕾切尔笑了。  
“比如把你按在门上操一顿什么的。”杰森拍了一把她的屁股，“出来吧宝贝儿，我们到了。”  
然后他把蕾切尔压在房门上吻了起来，两个人好像急不可耐的青少年，钥匙都来不及掏出来就亲热起来，最后一切还是被锁在了蕾切的公寓门后。  
第二天杰森如往常那样前往组织总部的时候，昨晚上一直跟着他的那两个人脸上笑的跟买彩票中了奖一样。  
“怎么样，红头罩，”其中一个问，“那妞辣吗？”  
“我看上的女人能不辣？”杰森嗤笑一声，“她昨天一晚上都没放开我。”  
“你们两个打算常联系？还是就干一晚？”  
“我是打算让她当我的女人……怎么了，杰克，别告诉我你们打赌了。”  
“哈！我赢了！”杰克欢呼起来，“你们两个，欠我一百美元！”  
“又拿老子打赌！”杰森装作要打他的架势，那人连忙跳开：“没没，红头罩，就是日常的打赌一样，和头儿今天喝什么酒一样的打赌。咱们那些能干又漂亮的姑娘大多都对你有意思，你从来没反应，但是你又说你是个直的——嘿！上次那个给你送男孩儿的真不是我！是头儿以为你好这口，把枪收起来！”  
杰森日常和头儿谈了谈，Mr.W坐在整个布鲁海文黑手党最贵的椅子上看着他，并看似和蔼可亲的询问了他昨天晚上的感情生活。这下杰森确认了，虽然他已经渗透了进来，但是坐在最贵的那把椅子上的那个好像中二病晚期的家伙的确在监视着他，只不过不知道是瞧上了蕾切尔还是只是要试探他，不过他知道，Mr.W现在在担心昨天晚上爬上他的床的人是不是动机不纯。  
“红头罩，我不干涉你找上一个漂亮女人，在和她见面十分钟后就上床了。”Mr.W的办公室冷气总是开的很足，这样他可以穿的很严实，“我为此感到很高兴，你也的确像我们一样需要一个明面上的身份，而且毕竟我上个月给你送的女人和男孩你都不感兴趣，我很是担心红头罩年纪轻轻就要绝后了。”他顿了顿，裂开嘴笑了，“不过现在看起来，你很喜欢她。”  
“是的头儿。”杰森摸着自己食指上的那枚戒指也笑了，“那是个不错的女人。”  
“看来我不用为你操心终身大事了。”Mr.W冲他扬了扬眉毛，杰森站起来向他鞠了一躬。：“您不用担心，我会把她的底细都摸透的。”  
“希望你不会怜香惜玉。”  
“您知道我不会。”  
当晚杰森和斯莱德再次见了面。  
“我的任务结束了？”斯莱德这次买了墨西哥玉米饼，并且给杰森带了一个。  
“嗯。”杰森摘下头罩，和斯莱德坐在一起大口吃着夜宵，“之后就是我的工作了。”  
“那么作为之前说好的，你可以告诉我你搞这出是为了干什么了吗？”斯莱德说，“现在整个布鲁海文甚至哥谭的黑帮都知道你红头罩的大名了。”  
“这事儿比较复杂。”杰森说，“就好像黑手党内部那么复杂一样。”  
“把这片地区的黑手党势力拔除？小陶德，这可不简单，你就算杀了他们的头目还会有新的头目，除非你有办法摧毁他们的非法交易渠道，这可不是暗杀一个人炸掉一个仓库就能达成的。”斯莱德笑了，“甚至涉及到跨国合作，只是靠你们这群特工还是很难办成的。”  
“我知道，不然我也不可能变成一个死人了。”杰森顿了顿，“毕竟我要是死了那就是真的死了，手续都不用办了。”  
Mr.W的公众身份是一家餐具公司的老板，因此他频繁出入各大酒店，他身边的秘书，生活助理，司机，私人保镖，全是黑手党高层的人员，其中也包括红头罩。而明面上他的名字叫杰森·陶德，这让Mr.W挑不出毛病，毕竟对于现在的杰森来说，他是一个死人，红头罩才是他，没人知道他的真名，真名反而变成了最好的化名。  
大约过了不到一周，杰森向Mr.W报告，自己居然睡了一个警官，还是布鲁海文对黑手党专案组的。  
“哦，天啊，这应该是太好了还是太糟了呢，红头罩。”Mr.W说，“我觉得我应该看看她是个什么样的美人。”  
蕾切尔今天上夜班，她在执勤的时候碰见了在酒店外面的杰森，他正穿着一身西装，左耳挂着通讯器，站在酒店门口警戒，他身后有两个人正在讲话，看样子是正要上车却攀谈起来了。  
——私人保镖杰森·陶德的日常工作。  
蕾切尔隔着街道向他挥了挥手，杰森笑了笑冲她眨了眨眼，这一切都被在那里和对方攀谈的Mr.W看在眼里。  
“就是那个警察？”蕾切尔走远后，Mr.W低声问到，“的确，是个美人儿。”  
“是的头儿。”他回到，“她是布鲁海文警局的警官。”  
“我们回去再谈，红头罩。”Mr.W上了车，杰森为他关上了车门，“我看到她冲你浓情蜜意了，不过我希望你能做到最好。”  
“您知道我会的。”  
杰森第二天清晨才回到蕾切尔的公寓，她还没下班，于是杰森给她发了条短信，在家准备起了早餐。  
“我想吃麦片。”蕾切尔进门后直接挂在他背后不肯下来，“除了麦片我不想吃别的杰森。”  
“只有班尼迪克蛋，或者我在给你做份炒蛋，没有培根。”杰森把盘子放在桌上，把挂在背后的格雷森警官扯下来，打横抱起来，“上了夜班之后吃点有营养好消化的再去睡觉。”  
“杰森~”蕾切尔抱着他的脖子晃了几下。  
“撒娇没用。”杰森亲了亲蕾切尔，把她放在椅子上，双手按住她的肩膀，“吃完了我陪你一起睡。”  
“你今天不用过去了吗？”蕾切尔打了个呵欠，慢吞吞的拿起叉子戳了戳盘子里的蛋，流动的蛋黄淌出来，她顿时觉得又有点胃口了，把蛋塞进了嘴里。  
“不然你以为我昨天晚上到现在在干什么。”杰森倒了杯水，“我和那个死中二彻夜长谈了关于你的事情，今早才说完。”  
“哦，我还以为你和斯莱德彻夜长谈呢。”  
杰森被水呛了一下。  
“小翅膀，你真的以为让斯莱德暗中观察我我不会发现吗？”蕾切尔嗤嗤笑起来，“虽然我也是最近见到他才知道是你让他跟着我的。”  
“很好，下次见到他我要把他另外一只眼也戳瞎。”杰森面无表情地说。  
“别这样，不如你跟我谈谈你的私人保镖的工作？”蕾切尔一只手撑住头，黑色的头发披散下来，一副慵懒的样子，“作为交换等下我来洗碗。”  
当然值了一晚上班的蕾切尔从来坚持不到洗碗之后才去睡觉，于是杰森抱着几乎要趴在桌子上睡着的蕾切尔躺倒了床上，盘子他就不管了——反正蕾切尔说她洗，而且他也很困了。  
“好好睡吧。”他把蕾切尔身上的警服脱下来扔到地上，她往杰森怀里缩了缩，抱紧了他的腰，“中午的时候我会叫你的。”  
蕾切尔一觉睡到中午杰森把她叫醒，然后推她去淋浴间洗澡，最后坐到餐桌前给她擦头发，直到午餐端上桌她才清醒了些。  
“小翅膀。”她打着哈欠，用叉子卷起意大利面，“你今天全天在家吗？”  
“晚上我要出去一趟做点红头罩的事情。”杰森低着头专心吃东西，在军队的生活让他吃东西的速度总是很快，“不会太晚回来了，不过你要做好今天晚上又要收拾残局的准备。”  
“这次是什么？”一听到工作，蕾切尔整个人都精神了。  
“一批要运往西非的军火，我已经报告给海伦娜了，晚上可能会是三方会战。”杰森抬起头，“这次还不到你出场的时候，因为我会在现场，所以要等到下次了。”  
“我是警察，你没必要总把我藏起来的，杰森。”  
“我知道，蕾切尔，如果可以我倒是真的想把你藏在最安全的地方。”杰森笑了，“可是你闲得住吗？这一点教官她说的对。”  
——格雷森警官和蕾切尔·格雷森是不同的身份，就像你作为杰森·陶德和红头罩是不同的人一样。  
“不过到时候你可得答应我，不能死掉。”他抚摸着蕾切尔的脸颊，捏了一下，“很好遵守吧，比老头子少了一条呢。”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU，哥谭还是哥谭，然而没有超级英雄和超级反派  
> 迪克性转， CP为 杰森·陶德（♂）×蕾切尔·格雷森（♀）  
> 有过多男女性爱描写

“成员要宣誓效忠帮会，如果背叛帮会，他的血将会燃烧。  
成员必须通过第三人与帮会的朋友见面，不得自行介绍。  
必须尊重妻子。不得勾引朋友的妻子。  
保证与警察划清界限，不得与警察在一起。  
不得去酒吧和俱乐部。  
保证任何时候都能为组织效力，即使妻子临产，也不例外。  
必须尊重帮会作出的任命。  
当帮会的上级成员问问题时，必须说实话。  
如果金钱属于他人或者其他家族，那么就不能动那些钱。  
那些有近亲当警察的人，在帮会里有亲属的人，行为不当、没有道德观的人不得加入帮会。”  
海伦娜在她的安全屋里喃喃自语着，这段话从小到大一直刻在她的脑海里，作为出生在黑手党世家的人，好像别的孩子在学说话的时候是跟着妈妈唱歌，而她则是坐在父亲的膝头学说十大戒律。  
杰森已经成为红头套进入了黑手党，不过还没有摸透他们的非法贸易渠道，这样的话戴娜她们没有办法进行国外行动。不过他也到传来了好消息，新上任的Mr.W——沃特·W·温斯顿——，并不是一个坚守戒律的人，这一次北美黑手党的斗争中似乎从意大利来的黑手党失势了，他们会选择和警察勾结，没有道德观的黑帮们也被吸纳为成员，毕竟这已经不是当年的黑手党了，而这些新的头目们现在急切想要扩展地盘，发展势力，因此连红头罩他们都会重用，而蕾切尔此时正好成为了他们意图挫败布鲁海文黑手党专案组的关键因素。  
——不知道沃特·温斯顿会选择策反还是和她预料中那样让陶德当间谍。  
海伦娜用手指卷着自己的一缕长发，看着窗外一言不发。自从她知道黑手党是什么之后，在她沉思的时候这种念头都会从各个角落涌现出来——清洗全世界所有的黑手党，这是不可能，但她会为此追逐狩猎终生，不管用何手段。  
“……愿您保佑这对涉险的年轻人。”她在胸口划了一个十字，“阿门。”  
Mr.W对蕾切尔很感兴趣，他指示杰森对她提出正式交往邀请，于是在一个高档餐厅，杰森把头发梳得很整齐，穿着合体裁剪的西服，英俊得整个餐厅里的女士都移不开眼，蕾切尔从门口进来，她今天穿了那件二十三岁生日时布鲁斯送的海蓝色露背晚礼服，黑色长发优雅的梳成发髻，手里拿着海蓝色的手包，然后杰森牵过她的手，吻了她的手背。  
“你今天真漂亮。”他对她笑了起来，为她拉开椅子，“你简直是今晚的全场焦点。”  
“你也是，杰森。”她轻轻吻了下杰森的嘴角，坐了下来。杰森也坐到自己的位子上，侍应生过来，他们点了餐点，然后就在那里像一对耀眼的情侣一样笑着聊天。  
蕾切尔已经看到了角落里的Mr.W，但她装作没有看见，她的眼里现在只有杰森——这是她第一次看到长大的杰森穿得这么帅气，让她也移不开目光。  
“亲爱的，我爱你，我真心想和你发展稳定的关系……”杰森拉起蕾切尔的手亲吻着，声音也大了起来，“蕾切尔……你愿意做我的女朋友吗？”  
“哦，杰森……”蕾切尔很感动，她点了点头，“是的，亲爱的，我愿意。”  
就在这个时候杰森做出了唇语：这不是演戏。  
晚餐后他们驱车回到蕾切尔的公寓，杰森把她的晚礼服脱下来，高级定制的西装随便丢在地上，之前梳得整齐的短发变得有些乱，他放开唇膏都被他吻花了的蕾切尔，抵着她的额头，看着她的蓝眼睛。  
“这不是演戏……蕾切尔。”他的呼吸有些粗重，“我认真的，亲爱的，你愿意做我的女朋友吗？”  
“杰森……”  
“不是弟弟，蕾切尔，和韦恩家无关，只是我们两个。”他抓起蕾切尔的手放在自己左侧胸膛上，他的心跳快而有力，“你愿意吗？在我们分开这么久之后，以蕾切尔·格雷森的身份告诉我，你愿不愿意做杰森·陶德的女人？”  
“我从没有说过不。”蕾切尔吻了他，“从一开始我就没有说过不愿意，小翅膀。”  
“太好了，太好了。”杰森将蕾切尔扛了起来向浴室走去，“我得给你好好洗洗，那个死中二盯着你看了一晚上，我要把他盯着你看的地方都洗干净。”  
“杰森，你要是想在浴缸做的话——”  
“我可没有说，这你是要求的，迪基鸟。”  
杰森回头露出一个坏笑，拍了下她的圆润的屁股。  
“操，手感真好。”他又揉了两下，“这可是我女朋友的屁股。”

 

蕾切尔和杰森的关系说起来，要追溯到杰森被收养的那段时间。  
韦恩家的四个孩子，蕾切尔，杰森，提姆，达米安，除了最小的那个外，其他都是收养的。  
蕾切尔是布鲁斯在马戏团收养的，他们家是当时在哥谭市有名的空中飞人，‘飞翔的格雷森’是哈利马戏团的明星，以高难度没有安全网的空中飞人表演著称，直到她九岁时父母死于一场谋杀，在那之后布鲁斯便收养了她。  
提姆原本是布鲁斯生意伙伴的儿子，中学时双亲意外去世，布鲁斯便收养了提姆，那个时候提姆已经是一个有礼节有知识的青少年了，算是最让布鲁斯放心的一个。  
达米安是布鲁斯和他一个阿拉伯裔的女友塔利亚的私生子，一向对孩子们强调青春期注意避孕的布鲁斯在孩子十岁的时候才从塔利亚手里接手了这个孩子，直到塔利亚乘船离开时他整个人都在发愣。而达米安也的确遗传了塔利亚和布鲁斯的特点，但他的性格简直糟糕到极点。杰森给他起了一个外号叫“恶魔崽子”，不过蕾切尔不允许他这么说。  
而至于杰森，他是布鲁斯在街头捡回来的。  
杰森出生后母亲抛弃了他，陶德夫妇捡到了他并养大了他，但当养父斗殴死亡，养母吸毒死亡后，他就开始在街头游荡。那天布鲁斯去探望一个朋友，深夜时候他离开准备开车回家，然后他发现自己法拉利的轮胎不见了。接着一个瘦小的身影抬起头，布鲁斯看到了正在撬他左前轮的杰森，手里拿着修车工具，身上的红色卫衣灰扑扑的，沾满机油。  
布鲁斯当天晚上就带他回了家。  
那时候家里面只有十六岁的蕾切尔和阿尔弗雷德，当布鲁斯毫不介意自己昂贵的羊毛大衣沾上灰尘和机油，揽着杰森介绍给蕾切尔和阿尔弗雷德的时候，蕾切尔也不管会弄脏自己的真丝睡裙，一把抱住了杰森。  
“他的眼睛真好看，布鲁斯，你在哪里捡到的？”她开心的捏着杰森的脸，“他真可爱！你会收养他吗？”  
“是的，蕾切尔。”布鲁斯脱下自己的外套递给阿尔弗雷德，“阿尔弗雷德，我带他回来的路上买了些快餐吃，这孩子饿坏了。”  
“噢，没关系，布鲁斯老爷，下不为例。”老管家笑眯眯地将外套挂在衣架上，“杰森少爷，先过来跟我洗个澡吧。”  
杰森的脑子轻飘飘的，他第一次和女孩子这样亲密接触，不嫌他是街头小偷小摸的人，不嫌他身上脏兮兮的，她的睡衣上她的身上闻起来都那么香甜。他一时间想到了希斯克利夫和凯瑟琳，而布鲁斯是老肖恩——将他包在大衣里带回家，那个美丽的女孩儿不怕他是一个街头游荡的孤儿，甚至拥抱了她，他恍惚中甚至觉得也许过上两年他会爱上她。  
一夜之间他从一个之前还在偷轮胎的街头儿童变成了哥谭市最有钱家的少爷，有了家人，还有个经常陪同养父出入酒会，在名媛圈也有名的美貌姐姐，再也不用担心吃不饱睡不着。每个人都以为杰森的好日子来临了，他的人生将走上正轨，像一个富家少爷一样，直到十四岁那年他被绑架。  
那年蕾切尔十八岁，作为成人礼，布鲁斯招待她和好友沃利去国外度假。杰森翘了下午的两节课跑到公墓去探望自己的养母。布鲁斯在公司开月度会议。一切看起来都很平静，接下来杰森只要在放学后阿尔弗雷德来之前回去就可以了，他不大想用过去的事情去困扰他的家人们。  
然而那天阿尔弗雷德没有接到杰森，布鲁斯接到了绑匪的电话，他报了警，吉姆·戈登赶了过来，而布鲁斯则带着绑匪要的两千万现金到了指定的交货地点。阿尔弗雷德给蕾切尔打了电话，她和沃利立刻准备返程。一时间韦恩家只剩下了一个在电话机前面焦急踱步的老管家。  
布鲁斯交出了赎金，哥谭警局抓获了来取赎金的绑匪，戈登带着人救回了杰森，绑匪被抓获了，而杰森被打成重伤，布鲁斯抱着他冲出去的时候他奄奄一息，只剩下最后一口气。  
“布鲁斯！冷静！”戈登死死拉住布鲁斯，“送他去医院！你现在这样乱动只会让他伤得更重！”  
救护车的护士们小心翼翼将杰森抬上车，他的呼吸开始出现困难，他们立即给他供氧，接着救护车的门关上了，救护车在深夜里尖锐呼啸着穿过哥谭的街道，冲向医院。布鲁斯坐在杰森旁边，他甚至不敢去握住杰森的手，怕加重他的骨折。  
杰森在医院里躺了五个月才能出院，出院的时候他依然全身打着绷带和夹板。  
“布鲁斯，那些人呢？”他出院后第一件事就是问布鲁斯那些绑匪的下落，“他们被抓了吗？”  
“他们被抓了，杰森。”布鲁斯抱了抱他，在他的记忆里这是他们两个最后一次拥抱，“他们还在拘留所等待审判。”  
“我以为我要死了。”他用力抓紧布鲁斯的外套，布鲁斯轻拍着他的背，“他们把我绑起来用撬棍打我。”  
“没事的，杰森，全都过去了。”布鲁斯轻声安慰到，“他们会受到惩罚的。”  
然而最终的审判结果却只判处了那些绑匪五到十五年不等的监禁，亲自动手把他打到濒死的主犯居然只是被送到了阿卡姆精神病院，他的律师出示了他的精神诊断结果，他是个严重的精神病患者，不用负刑事责任。  
得知结果的杰森出离愤怒，他对布鲁斯说能不能要求再次上诉，然而审判结果已经下了，无法再做更改。  
“这不公平！布鲁斯！”他在出院后情绪开始变得有些不稳定，现在他几近歇斯底里，“他差点打死我！”  
“我知道，杰森，但是宣判已经下了！”布鲁斯试图让他平静下来，但是杰森粗暴地甩开了他的手，“法律就是这么规定的，没有办法改变！”  
“这该死的法律遵守了有什么用！他只要在医院里呆上几个月就可以出院恢复自由身！谁还会在意他做过什么！”杰森咆哮起来，“如果是你被这么对待我掘地三尺都会把他挖出来为你报仇！他差点让我和你天人永隔！”  
“杰森！”  
“够了！布鲁斯！你根本不在乎！我和他，你选一个！”  
布鲁斯沉默了，杰森看着他，他哭了出来。  
布鲁斯选择遵守法律。  
布鲁斯从他的房间里出去，他锁上了门，这时候有人敲他的窗户，蕾切尔在外面向他招手。  
“你这样很危险的。”他打开窗户，蕾切尔轻巧地跃了进来。  
“不会的，我可是‘飞翔的格雷森’，如何飞翔写在我的基因里。”蕾切尔伸手抹掉他的眼泪，“小翅膀，需要我借你一个肩膀吗？”  
“不用，蕾切尔。”他努力想把眼泪憋回去，“我很快就好了。”  
蕾切尔抱住了他，他试图挣脱出来，但是她抱得很紧，他的脸都陷在蕾切尔柔软的胸部里了。  
“没事了，小翅膀。”她轻轻说，“没事了，我会和你一直在一起的。”  
“那天你都不在。”他抽噎起来，眼泪打湿了蕾切尔胸前柔软的布料，“我以为我要死了，我再也见不到你们了。”  
“对不起，小翅膀。”蕾切尔抚摸着他的后背，紧紧抱着他，“对不起，再也不会了，我再也不会离开你了。”  
当晚蕾切尔抱着杰森一起入睡，少年的眼睛因为流了太多眼泪变得红肿，蕾切尔温柔地给他擦掉眼泪，盖上被子，然后轻拍他的后背和他一起睡去。  
杰森在梦里看到他是牵着那匹好马驹的希斯克利夫，对面牵着跛脚马驹的辛德雷抢夺了他的好马驹，而蕾切尔则在马厩后面吻了他，就像凯瑟琳和希斯克利夫一样。  
十六岁那年，他从被绑架虐待的噩梦里逐渐摆脱出来，蕾切尔每晚都会来陪他，有些时候也会偷偷来陪他一起睡，天亮前再回到自己的房间。  
“蕾切尔，你和别的男人上过床吗？”那天他突然这么问，蕾切尔直接红透了整张脸，说你才多大就开始想这个了。  
“有过吗？”他继续问。  
“有过。怎么，你谈恋爱了吗小翅膀？”蕾切尔问到，“不过你别忘了，十六岁之前不能发生关系，这是布鲁斯定的规矩。”  
“蕾切尔，你有没有想过我今年就十六岁了。”杰森翻了个身看着她，几乎贴上她的脸，“可是你现在还是会偷偷来我房间陪我睡觉呢。”  
他亲吻了蕾切尔，那是他第一次接吻。  
“我从来没有拿你当过姐姐，蕾切尔。”杰森说，“我一直把你当成凯瑟琳。”  
“那是你的女朋友吗小翅膀？”蕾切尔试图推开他，但是杰森一把抱住了她的腰，她这才发现杰森已经长高了很多，也长出了肌肉，比已经力气大得多：“我说的是希斯克利夫的凯瑟琳。”  
“……小翅膀？”  
“哦，对了，你不看《呼啸山庄》……但是无所谓了。”他一把按住蕾切尔，翻身到她上方，压住她的四肢，“蕾切尔，我爱上你了。”  
那天晚上他和蕾切尔在他的房间里第一次做爱，他紧紧抓着她的腰肢，生怕她会飞走，像凯瑟琳那样，飞走了十五年，最后化为风卷云涌的空气，宁愿徘徊在窗外再也不回来。  
“你的叫声……真好听……”他吻着蕾切尔的嘴唇，好像十四岁的时候那个呼啸山庄的梦成了真，“你就像只鸟，随时都会飞走……”  
“我不走，小翅膀……”蕾切尔骑在他的身上，捧着他的脸，蓝眼睛温柔的像是最美丽的托帕石，“我不走，我会和你一直在一起……”  
“你这算和未成年人做爱……所以你要负责到底……”杰森用力向上顶弄，蕾切尔发出高声的呻吟，“你就像只鸟一样叫的好听……迪基鸟……”  
——希斯克利夫和凯瑟琳相互被吸引，他们是彼此不可分割的一部分。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU，哥谭还是哥谭，然而没有超级英雄和超级反派  
> 迪克性转， CP为 杰森·陶德（♂）×蕾切尔·格雷森（♀）  
> 有过多男女性爱描写

今天杰森去警局接蕾切尔下班。Mr.W给他下达了尽可能和她保持好关系的指令，而很明显的，布鲁海文警方对黑帮的打击力度也开始加大了，这让这群不传统的黑手党也越来越感觉到了压力。他们从专案组外的警察口中得知华盛顿已经派来了有着专门应对黑手党经验的警长，他们现在需要从警局得到更多的消息来应对日益严厉的打击。  
然而他们吞并布鲁海文本地黑帮的时间还不长，再加上Mr.W和他的手下们又从不遵从黑手党的十大戒律，高级成员红头罩又在过去的一年里打击了很多本地小帮派，除了他们自身的势力独占布鲁海文地下世界的半壁江山外，他们在人脉上较其他黑帮还差了不少。现在联邦要开始针对他们，他们需要更多的内线，不是户籍科或者交通科的小警员，而是更高级的内线。  
蕾切尔·格雷森是个好目标。她是个迷人的单身女人，在警局内颇受欢迎，为她倾倒的人里甚至包括当地治安官，而且她也在布鲁海文的黑手党专案组里，红头罩又是她的男朋友，这对于布鲁海文黑手党来说是一个十分好的开局。  
“恋爱中的女人都是很容易盲目的，红头罩。”沃特·W·温斯顿今天也开着很低的冷气，穿得十分厚实，“你要多多疼爱她，红头罩。谈恋爱这种事情我不会干涉你们年轻人，但是为了你也好，为了我们也好，你都要让她迷恋上你。”  
又听了两个小时恋爱讲座的杰森面无表情地出来，黑手党迫切的需要在警局的人脉，这个离经叛道又不算太聪明的新任“教父”真的比曾经在哥谭的那些老派黑手党愚蠢多了，他甚至觉得海伦娜有点危言耸听，这并不是那些绅士的黑手党——根本就不绅士，Mr.W根本就是个爆发户。  
但现在眼下不是嘲笑他的时候，他需要去接蕾切尔下班，然后两个人去一家意大利餐厅用晚餐，然后和她表现得热恋亲密，这样他要是知道了明天就不用给他上两个小时的恋爱讲座了，毕竟他从十六岁开始泡蕾切尔，到现在已经过了七年了。  
然后他们打算去郊外兜兜风，开开快车——这可是一辆敞篷的红色法拉利，杰森觉得他要过这个瘾，毕竟豪车，美人，简直爽快，还是理所当然的。  
“你还记得你第一次跟我告白的时候吗？”蕾切尔坐在敞篷跑车里大声说，杰森地车速很快，把她的声音扯成了碎片，“你十六岁那年跟我说的！”  
“我记得我跟你说你想吃什么口味的麦片，我去给你买！”杰森也大声回到，“结果你说你想吃所有的口味！”  
“然后你跟我说你只能买到哥谭有的口味！”蕾切尔哈哈笑了起来，气流太大她还打了个嗝，“我就问你是不是在跟我告白！结果你就是不说！”  
“你是在抱怨我跟你说晚了吗？”  
“是的！如果你那时候跟我说，我就答应了！”蕾切尔把吹乱的头发向后理，但是没什么用，还是被吹得到处乱飞，“你晚了好多年啊杰森！”  
红色的敞篷跑车冲进了休息区，杰森停下车解开安全带就扑到了副驾驶上。蕾切尔咯咯笑着，向后躲避他，但是还是被他按在座位上。  
“该死的我当时居然会以为你不会答应！”  
“你以为我会因为你只有十六岁还是我弟弟就不答应？”蕾切尔抚摸着他的脸笑得花枝乱颤，“小翅膀，我当时都和你做过爱了你居然还会这么想。”  
“是啊，我那时候多蠢。”杰森解开蕾切尔的安全带，用手揉捏着她的乳房，“你可是和未成年人做爱了，我可是有一大把理由威胁你和我交往不是吗？”  
“小翅膀你长大了就一点都不天真了，你那时候还知道用书里的人物形容我们两个。”蕾切尔也解开杰森的额腰带，拉开他裤子的拉链，“现在呢？我们是什么？”  
“现在我们什么都不是。”杰森的绿眼睛看着她的动作，露出狼一样的目光和笑容，接着扑了上去，“我们就是我和你。”  
“杰森……这里是服务区，会有人来的！”  
“不，美国的高速公路服务区半夜都没有人，你知道的亲爱的。”杰森按了个按钮，雨篷伸了出来，罩住了敞篷车，“现在没人会看见的……除非他拿着手电往里看。”  
今天蕾切尔穿的是荷叶边女式衬衫和短裙，衬衫做得轻飘飘的，布料也很轻薄，杰森解开扣子的时候力气太大还崩掉两个，引得蕾切尔发笑，他只好用力吻住她阻止这张嘴巴再说什么别的话。  
“你迫不及待了，杰森。”蕾切尔的手抚摸着杰森充血发硬的阴茎，她甚至能感受到棉质内裤下的那根肉棒弹了几下，“想让我给你舔一舔还是？”  
“我想试试我们第一次的花样。”杰森抓住她的腰把她翻到上面去，蕾切尔骑在了杰森身上，“我可是记得你是骑上来的。”  
“然后我们隔天清晨又做了一次。”蕾切尔附身轻轻吻了吻杰森的鼻尖，然后伸出舌尖舔了一下，“你冲到我的房间里，问我想吃什么口味的麦片，然后把我按在梳妆台上——”  
“操，蕾切尔，你再说下去我今天晚上就让你回忆一下我们的第二次。”杰森向上顶动了一下。

 

杰森和蕾切尔第一次做爱之后的那一晚，蕾切尔没有回自己的房间，而是在他的房间里过夜。杰森在那之后就抱着蕾切尔柔软的身体睡着了，他本来已经做好了第二天被阿尔弗雷德的敲门声叫醒时身边和往常一样没有人的准备，但当他那天早晨醒来时，他看见蕾切尔在他怀里微蜷着还在熟睡，他的手还搂在她的腰上，好像做完做了个火辣的春梦但是那个梦成真了一样。  
“早上好，小翅膀。”叫醒蕾切尔后，她在他的鼻尖上吻了吻，跳下了床，“希望你没有把我的睡裙扯坏了，不然我还要想个借口给阿尔弗雷德。”  
“你要翻窗子回去吗？”杰森坐在床上，“我担心你这个样子会被看到。”  
“噢，今天的话应该不会。”蕾切尔看了看床头的闹钟，“布鲁斯今天一早就要出门，阿尔弗雷德和他一起出去，所以现在家里只有我们两个。”  
蕾切尔穿上睡裙，打开门毁了自己的房间。杰森坐在那里发愣，突然他也蹦了起来，套上旁边的睡袍就冲了出去，一头撞进蕾切尔的房间。  
“蕾切尔！”他的声音十分大，他能感觉到自己的心脏在拼命跳动，“你想吃什么口味的麦片！”  
蕾切尔吓了一跳，杰森已经和他一般高了，现在他冲进自己的房间，正抓着她的肩膀一本正经问她想吃什么口味的麦片，她还真的想了想：“我想尝一尝所有口味的麦片，不过阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯应该不会同意。”  
“我只能买到哥谭有的口味。”杰森的声音听上去有点沮丧，“以后再给你买全世界口味的麦片可以吗？”  
蕾切尔愣了下，接着她噗嗤笑了出来，抱住了杰森：“当然可以啊，我会等到你长大跑遍全世界的，小翅膀。”

 

“真不敢相信我当时都这么说了而且接着我们又做了一次，你还是等到现在才跟我提出交往！”蕾切尔躺在杰森怀里说，“我觉得我已经很明确我的态度了，你见过谁交往要保持个几年的肉体关系才告白的，而且说了那么多次我爱你才提出来。”  
“都怪你不跟我明说。”杰森报复似的咬了她的脖子。  
“哦，得了吧，小翅膀，哪有让女孩子明说的，都是给了暗示让你来说的。”蕾切尔也报复似的捏了一把他的屁股，“明明我们两个都很爱对方。”  
“现在补偿还来得及吗？”杰森抓住她的手，轻轻吻了她的手背，“跟你少在一起一秒我都觉得浪费，恨不得当成两秒用。”  
“那你说好的麦片呢？”蕾切尔眨眨眼睛。  
“今天晚上回去回忆一下我们的第二次做爱就给你买。”杰森抬起头，吻住蕾切尔，“希望你的梳妆台能撑得住。”  
第二天杰森送蕾切尔上班，和她平时关系很好的接待员晃着她的胳膊问这个帅哥来接你好几次了，他是谁呀？你的男朋友吗？  
“是呀，是我男朋友。”蕾切尔笑着说，“他很帅，不是吗？”  
“我看他的法拉利真是超帅的。”另一个接待员晃着她的另一只胳膊，“他很有钱吗？”  
“他是做私人保镖的，收入还不错。”蕾切尔两只手臂上挂了两个接待员，让她觉得有些腰疼，“你们先坐回去，局长马上就要来了。”  
“你们别打什么心思了，整个布鲁海文警局都知道，谁有钱也没有蕾切尔家有钱。”拿着牛角面包和咖啡的海伦娜进来了，“给你们十秒，马上回到岗位上去，我会装作什么都没有看见。”  
接着海伦娜悄悄对蕾切尔说：“你有个快递，在桌子上。”  
联邦快递居然能把东西送到这可真是个奇迹。蕾切尔打开桌上的快递盒，是满满一盒子的甜饼干。他拿起快递盒的盖子看看，寄件人写的是阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯。  
——噢，阿尔弗雷德。  
蕾切尔简直爱他，她好想念阿尔弗雷德的甜饼干。   
在把饼干分给同事们后（海伦娜喊：“我还要两块！”），蕾切尔打开了随饼干附带的信，老管家用钢笔书写的漂亮的手写体，就像他整个人一样充满英伦风格的传统优雅，信中提到不知道她最近怎么样，布鲁斯很想她——但是就是不说——，达米安也很想她——和他爸一样也不说——，最近庄园发生了什么事，提摩西少爷也很想你，提图斯也很想你——  
“呃，海伦娜？”蕾切尔向海伦娜的办公室探头，“我这周可以休息一天吗？”  
“当然可以。”海伦娜正在擦拭一个相框，“那这周不用来了，多和家里人交流下有好处。”  
“太好了，我会让阿尔弗雷德多烤些甜饼干给你。”  
“啊哈，你在贿赂我。”海伦娜笑了起来，“但是我喜欢这种贿赂。”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU，哥谭还是哥谭，然而没有超级英雄和超级反派  
> 迪克性转， CP为 杰森·陶德（♂）×蕾切尔·格雷森（♀）  
> 有过多男女性爱描写

蕾切尔自从专案组成立后就没再回过哥谭，算了算差不多已经过去五个多月了。不知道布鲁斯怎么样，达米安有没有听话，阿尔弗雷德的头发是不是又少了，提姆又长高了吗，她甚至很想念以前和提图斯玩飞盘的日子，她到底有多久没有回家啦？  
她向杰森提出回家的时候杰森拒绝了她，“我现在是个死人，还不能和以前的事情有联系。”  
“那和我又有联系是因为任务？”  
“差不多是。”杰森说，“我不能把你们轻易置于危险之中，而且我还没做好准备面对老头子。”  
于是蕾切尔一个人回了哥谭，阿尔弗雷德坚持来接她，老管家已经迫不及待要第一个见到大小姐怎么样了，他甚至在车里准备了蕾切尔最喜欢的燕麦口味甜饼干，而且并没有像以前那样唠叨在车里吃东西很不雅观而且很难清洗车套。  
“布鲁斯老爷很想你，”阿尔弗雷德一边开车一边说，“达米安少爷也很想你。”  
车子开进庄园的时候，蕾切尔远远看见门口有两个身影正在全速向这里奔跑，小的那个攻击了大的那个，然后大的那个回击了小的那个，然后他们打作一团，直到车子开过来都没有分开。  
“我的天，达米安！”蕾切尔从车上冲下来，嘴边还有燕麦甜饼干的碎屑，“你都长得这么高了！”  
“唉，蕾切尔你第一反应居然不是这个恶魔又跟我打架了。”提姆蹲在那里唉声叹气，“唉，我果然爹不疼姐不爱——”  
蕾切尔连忙放开达米安，在提姆脸颊上亲了一下：“并没有，提姆，你是最让布鲁斯和我省心的一个。”  
已经长得和蕾切尔一般高的达米安“啧”了一声：“我还以为你今年都不会回来了，格雷森。”  
“哪里的话，我肯定会回来。”蕾切尔笑眯眯地拥抱了达米安，“我知道你们想我了。”  
“我才没有想你。”达米安干巴巴地说，但是他没有推开蕾切尔，“德雷克才会想你，那是懦弱的表现。”  
“你少听他的，他可能比布鲁斯还想你，”提姆告起了状，“我亲眼看到他去你房间里打扫卫生。”  
“我那是想帮潘尼沃斯做些事情！”达米安瞪了提姆一眼，“他年纪很大了！”  
“那我怎么不见你打扫杰森和我的房间。”  
“谁要打扫你和陶德的猪窝！”达米安的声音高了起来，“你的房间乱到扔个核弹进去都找不到，德雷克！”  
“少来了，全家人都知道杰森有洁癖。”  
蕾切尔及时抱住达米安安抚他，并把提姆赶回了房子里，这事才作罢。  
布鲁斯在书房喝着咖啡，蕾切尔进来的时候他正在电脑上看公司的财务报表。  
“我回来了布鲁斯。”蕾切尔用力拥抱了他，咖啡杯几乎要戳进屏幕里，“我听阿尔弗雷德说了——”  
“不，我并没有很想你，蕾切尔。”布鲁斯关掉了页面，捏了捏她的脸颊，“我是非常想你，你有快半年没有回来了。”  
“最近工作很忙，等到这一阶段的事情完成了就会有空了。”蕾切尔拿过布鲁斯的咖啡杯，转到旁边的茶几上拿起咖啡壶倒满，又加了一块糖，“布鲁海文来了一股新的黑手党势力，所以会很忙。”  
“我很惊讶你们的公会居然没有为此提出抗议。”布鲁斯接过咖啡挑了挑眉。  
“啊哈，什么时候人们觉得警察也是人的时候大概公会会想到这些。”蕾切尔拿起旁边的咖啡杯给自己倒了一杯，然后丢进去三颗糖，“毕竟我们可不敢罢工，不然一天时间就够我们再忙上半年的了。”  
布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，开口问到：“杰森……和你有过联系吗？”  
“怎么了布鲁斯？”  
“没事，我就是问问。”布鲁斯喝了口咖啡，苦的恰到好处，“提姆说四年前给他寄过一次信，之后就再没有联系过，所以我想问问你会不会知道他的消息。”  
“布鲁斯你觉得我会知道？”  
“蕾切尔……杰森和你的关系最亲密，我知道的。”布鲁斯注视着蕾切尔的双眼，他知道蕾切尔不是很擅长对自己说谎，只要他盯着她的眼睛，她慢慢地就会说实话，“我知道你们的关系……所以你一定知道杰森现在的情况。”  
“……布鲁斯，我不能告诉你。”蕾切尔低下了头，看着手里的杯子，“我只能告诉你他现在还好，没有什么生命危险，还活着，就只有这些。”  
“……蕾切尔？”  
“布鲁斯，我不能说太多他的事情。”蕾切尔摇了摇头，从自己的手提包里拿出一张照片，“我觉得这个能说明一切。”  
布鲁斯接过蕾切尔递过来的照片，是海伦娜给他的那张杰森在海豹突击队的毕业仪式上戴上海豹三叉戟徽章的照片。  
“因为机密原因我没有备份……所以只有这一张。”蕾切尔看着他的养父，布鲁斯的手在颤抖，虽然很轻微，但是她看出了他的激动，“你也不能透露任何关于他的事情，包括活着这件……不过我向你保证他现在还好，还活着。他吃了很多苦，他值得你骄傲，布鲁斯。”  
“……等他回来，我要把这张照片放大了挂在这面墙上。”布鲁斯说。  
“我十分同意！”蕾切尔叫到，伸手在一面墙上比划着，“就挂在这里！”

 

晚餐是焗龙虾，布鲁斯的最爱，阿尔弗雷德还做了蕾切尔最爱的蟹肉奶油蘑菇汤，达米安在四年前救过一头牛之后就变成素食主义了，他正在切自己的豆制品龙虾，并且满足地吃着，好像那是真的龙虾一样。阿尔弗雷德对此很是欣慰，他终于不用教育一个孩子吃蔬菜的重要性了，毕竟这可是件大难事，蕾切尔就接过好几次报警声称是绑架，其实只是孩子们不想吃掉胡萝卜和西兰花。  
许久未见的一家人在餐后看了一场喜剧电影——布鲁斯心情很好，他甚至没有直接指出演员的蹩脚演技，而是跟着孩子们一起哈哈直笑。在那之后提姆达米安还有她开始了一场枕头大战，知道阿尔弗雷德发现他们在捣乱结束，然后她回到自己的房间——一点变化都没有，地板很干净，似乎有天天打扫，衣橱里还是她的几件衣服，她挑出一条真丝睡裙穿上，这时候杰森打来了电话。  
“希望你还没休息。”杰森的声音传来，“今天可是星期五。”  
“没有人会在星期五睡那么早的，杰森。”蕾切尔拉上了窗帘，蹦进自己柔软的床上，“怎么了？才分开一天不到就想我了？”  
“你当我多大，十岁吗？”电话那头的杰森发出嗤笑声，“只是到了晚上躺在床上的时候总觉得少了点什么。”  
“想我就直说，杰森。”蕾切尔在床上躺下，“想我躺在你旁边吗？”  
“我想你枕在我的手臂上，缩在我怀里，呼吸轻轻地吹在我的胸口上。”杰森说，描述的很详细，“你的腿总是不老实，会缠在我的腿上，然后我用另一只手抱着你，从你的后背自上而下抚摸着，有时候还会轻轻拍下你的屁股。”  
“然后呢？”蕾切尔翻了个身，晃动着她的两条腿。  
“然后？”他听到了杰森的轻笑，“然后……我就想，我该不该上了她。”  
“噢，杰森……”  
“怎么了蕾切尔？”电话那边杰森的声音听上去比早上更有磁性一点，“你湿了吗？”  
“杰森！”  
“手伸下去，蕾切尔。”杰森用命令的语气说，“摸一摸那里，你湿了吗？”  
“你再这样我就要挂了！”  
“好吧，你闭上眼睛，想象一下是我在摸你。”杰森换了一种说法，“我在摸你，现在告诉我，你摸到湿了吗？”  
蕾切尔呜咽了一声，她的手伸了下去，那条白色的蕾丝边内裤已经有些浸湿，她的确在流水。  
“宝贝儿，告诉我你今天的内裤是白色蕾丝边的那条吗？”杰森好像已经知道他在做什么了一样，“现在已经湿了吧？该脱下来了。”  
蕾切尔颤颤地脱下内裤，双腿不安地磨蹭着被子，她有点期待接下来杰森的指令。  
“躺下，亲爱的，然后用一只手揉你的乳房。”杰森这时候的用词还比较文艺，看来他还没有完全进入状态，像是在用命令玩耍一样，“另外一只手，舔湿它，然后抬起腰，操你自己。”  
蕾切尔躺在床上，睡裙被撩到胸部，一只手揉捏着自己的乳房，另一只手在自己的嘴里抽插着，然后伸到了下面，慢慢插进了阴道。  
“嗯哼……嗯……”插入的过程并不难，但是还是难以抑制地发出了几声娇喘，杰森听了语气中带上了笑意：“怎么样蕾切尔？感受一下，你里面有多紧多热，每次你都是这样把我夹得紧紧的，操起来特别爽，知道吗？”  
“啊哈……杰森……”随着手指进出，蕾切尔的双腿夹紧，身体扭来扭去，“别说了……杰森……”  
“为什么不说，你有权利知道自己什么样不是吗？”杰森的呼吸声变得有些粗重，“来吧，蕾切尔，告诉我你现在在做什么，有没有在用手指操你自己？”  
“有……”蕾切尔一边喘息一边回答。  
“我觉得手指应该满足不了你？”杰森的语气变得愉快，但呼吸依然粗重，“你想要是吗？蕾切尔？”  
“哈啊……哈啊……是的……”蕾切尔抓弄着自己乳房的手更用力了，“我想要……”  
“坏迪基鸟，我才和你分开不到一天你就发情了。”  
“什么……明明都是小翅膀……”  
“我可什么都没做，迪基鸟。”杰森的呼吸越来越粗重，“想要吗迪基鸟？想要什么？直接说出来我就知道了，好孩子。”  
“啊哈……杰森……”蕾切尔的身体弓了起来，手指越操越深，却总是不够长，“杰森……想要杰森操我……哈啊……哈啊……杰森……”  
“迪基鸟……你今天带回庄园的那个手提包，打开。”杰森下了指令，蕾切尔放开自己的乳房颤颤巍巍地伸手去够自己的手提包，“你带了大包，所以我给你准备了一个礼物。”  
她在手提包底层找到一个黑色的盒子。  
“打开它，迪基鸟，你会喜欢的。”  
蕾切尔打开盒子，她的手颤抖地更厉害了——一根假阴茎，看上去还很逼真，重点是和杰森的几乎一样。  
“喜欢吗？迪基鸟？”杰森的声音颤抖地已经掩饰不住他在做什么了，“我特地为你准备的，现在用它操你自己吧，就像我操你那样。”  
蕾切尔颤抖着，张开嘴巴从龟头吞了进去，好像真的在给杰森做口活一样——先舔弄一遍龟头，然后细致地舔弄茎身，吮吸睾丸，再把整根阴茎吞进去——她说不上为什么自己会喜欢给杰森做口活，但是看到这根阴茎的时候她总会忍不住想去舔一舔它。  
“怎么样？迪基鸟？听起来你简直爱死它了，你甚至在给它口交。”杰森的声音传来，他的喘息声中已经有了轻微的水声，“操，一想到你用那副表情给一根假阴茎做口活我却看不见我就气得想操死你。”  
“哈啊……杰……给我……”蕾切尔吐出嘴里的假阴茎，慢慢放到了身下，用龟头顶住花穴入口，身体颤抖地厉害，“杰……快操我……”  
“如你所愿，那我就操死你蕾切尔！”杰森怒吼着，蕾切尔顺着他的语调将假阴茎插入了自己的花穴：“哈啊——啊啊——杰森，杰森——好舒服啊啊——好棒——”  
“操，告诉我，蕾切尔，假阴茎舒服吗？”杰森开始变成他们做爱时那种具有侵略性的语调，“爽吗？蕾切尔？被假阴茎操得浪叫，爽吗？”  
“啊啊啊——好舒服，好舒服啊啊——”蕾切尔开始大声呻吟起来，“好棒，好棒啊杰——好爽，杰森操得我好爽啊啊——”  
“按下底盘上的按钮！”杰森命令到，蕾切尔按下了按钮，假阴茎开始伸缩起来：“哈啊——啊啊啊——这是什么，杰森啊啊——好棒，好棒啊啊啊——”  
“继续蕾切尔，不要停！”杰森手上的动作加快了，他想象着蕾切尔在他面前扭动着身体，花穴里插着一根假阴茎——该死，他想拔掉那根假的把他这根真的操进去，狠狠干她的花穴，“继续叫，迪基鸟，继续叫。浪叫给我听！”  
“哈啊，哈啊，杰森，杰——”蕾切尔趴在了床上，屁股高高抬起，好像真的有人在操她一样，“好棒啊——用力操我杰森，啊啊——操我，喜欢杰森操我，啊啊——”  
“该死的……你叫的真他妈的浪！”杰森低声咆哮起来，“我爱死这么浪的你了蕾切尔！快说那个！快！”  
“杰，啊啊杰——爱你啊啊啊——”蕾切尔觉得眼前一片白光炸开，高潮的绝顶让她的身体开始抽搐，“我爱你，爱你，杰森我爱你啊啊啊啊——”  
他们夹着电话，有那么几分钟没说话，但是能听得见彼此的呼吸声。  
“……操，隔着电话你都能这么辣。”最后杰森说了这么一句，“你辣的我都有点眼花了。”  
“如果你回来的话我们就能在我的床上这么做了。”蕾切尔轻声说，她觉得好累，连旁边那根沾满爱液的假阴茎都懒得管了。  
“现在还不行，迪基鸟。”杰森也倒在了床上，“但是我想操你是真的。”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU，哥谭还是哥谭，然而没有超级英雄和超级反派  
> 迪克性转， CP为 杰森·陶德（♂）×蕾切尔·格雷森（♀）  
> 有过多男女性爱描写

蕾切尔很久没有过这样一个放松的周末了，虽然她周日晚上就要回布鲁海文，不过这并不影响她利用每一秒和家人相处。  
达米安长高了不少，以前常回来没发现，这次半年没有回来，她才看出这孩子简直是蹦着长的，还不到十六岁已经和她一般高了，感觉再过段时间回来，达米安就能俯视着她嘲笑她个头矮了。  
提姆已经长了很多，他说上一次去量身高是一米八五，可能会再长高一点。达米安听他说这话之后不屑地表示自己能长得更高，一米八五算什么，我能上两米。  
“哦，那我可得让阿尔弗雷德把门框卸了再让你进门。”  
“啧，德雷克，你想打架就直说。”  
吵架是肯定的，不过这一次并没有打起来。阿尔弗雷德说他们打架的次数少了，一个是提姆大部分时间都忙在学校的功课和朋友的联系上，一个是达米安为了证明自己比布鲁斯还要厉害也在努力自学大学课程，他们都是大忙人——虽然通过观察蕾切尔觉得大概是因为达米安多多少少被布鲁斯教育成功了，要知道塔利亚找了最厉害的老师教他各种武术，而这个小家伙刚来的时候为了向布鲁斯证明自己可棒了，差点把提姆揍进医院。  
“我很高兴你能回家，蕾切尔。”星期六的晚上，蕾切尔接到了海伦娜的电话，“不过我觉得你最好现在打开电视看一看。”  
蕾切尔打开电视，《星球日报》网络版正在播报最新的新闻，今天的主持人不是她喜欢的克拉克·肯特，而是普利策奖得主路易斯·莱恩，她正在报道一起车祸。  
“……据布鲁海文警方透露，麦肯尼局长是在下班后开车回家的途中遭遇车祸的，而车祸原因到底是酒后驾驶还是近期肆虐布鲁海文的黑手党所为，一切还要等警方的调查结果。不过据目击者称，汽车在弯道处并没有减速转弯……”  
“……蕾切尔，你在吗？”海伦娜的声音票了过来，“蕾切尔？”  
“……是的，我在。”  
“不要换台，接着看下去。”  
电视里对警察局长的车祸报道结束后，开始了对在布鲁海文肆虐的黑手党的报道。路易斯·莱恩在报道里指出了这只黑手党的成因，以及他们根本就不像黑手党的黑帮作风，甚至有前黑手党成员寄给《星球日报》的匿名信，他表示这种行为根本不能称之为黑手党的所作所为，这帮人甚至不懂什么是十大戒律。  
“……你觉得他们会插手布鲁海文的事情吗？”  
“他们应该还没那个功夫，内斗导致他们自己元气大伤，不然怎么会放任这种不入流的黑手党在布鲁海文称王称霸。”海伦娜哼了一声。  
“……匿名人士还认为‘现在布鲁海文能够称之为黑手党的，只有红头罩一个人’，而据布鲁海文警方通报，‘红头罩’是一年前在布鲁海文突然出现的一个传奇人物，在加入黑手党后，他成为了布鲁海文黑手党的中流砥柱。对此匿名人士还声称‘红头罩应该是黑手党正统家族后代’，而对于布鲁海文来说，是否由红头罩接手黑手党这不是最重要的，毕竟黑手党就是黑手党……”  
“……哇哦。”蕾切尔的眼睛直勾勾地盯着屏幕，“传奇人物，嗯哼？”  
“周一记得上早班，我们有很多事情要谈。”海伦娜说，“下一周会是忙碌的一周。”  
周日下午，蕾切尔返程回到布鲁海文。进了公寓后她给杰森打了电话，响了很久才有人接，杰森的声音听起来气喘吁吁的。  
“嗨，亲爱的。”杰森那边有很多男人的声音，十分嘈杂，还有枪声，“我在工作！出了点事情，现在不方便，等下打给你，爱你！”  
然后他就挂了。  
“你女朋友找你找得真是时候！”  
“闭嘴然后开你的枪！”  
穿着依然是那么严实的Mr.W在杰森和司机的掩护下向外逃，在司机和Mr.W上车一路狂奔后，女猎手从天而降，他们扭打在了一起，期间杰森的枪还走了火，恰好崩掉监控摄像头。  
“这里就这一个摄像头吗？”  
“就一个，就刚刚被我打爆的那个。”  
“好的。”  
杰森的枪被女猎手打掉，而他一脚将女猎手踹开爬了起来，女猎手在空中调整了个姿势，用十字弩对准他的后背就射了出去。  
“操！”杰森痛得大叫，“你瞄的哪儿！”  
“没对准要害，你放心吧。”海伦娜摸了摸被踹到的下巴，疼得有点厉害，“你的医药费营养费猛禽小队会报销的，想吃啥就说吧。”  
然后女猎手扬长而去，杰森觉得他可以趴一会儿，于是他在警车呼啸而来的时候晕了过去。  
杰森进了医院，Mr.W来探望了他，并向他表示你很好的保护了我，幸亏你没生命危险啊，一定要好好休息，有啥需要的你说老板满足你，杰森表示谢谢老板这是我的工作，他们在医院上演了一出感人至深的戏剧之后Mr.W满意地出去了，杰森一个人躺在床上呲牙咧嘴，心想为什么女猎手一定要用十字弩当武器，真他妈疼啊。  
然后他费劲地抓过手机，艰难地给蕾切尔打了个电话——动一动浑身疼，女猎手真是没留情，早他妈知道我也用十分力了。  
“喂，宝贝儿。”他对电话那边说,“我工作中枪了——其实是十字弩，不过也可以算是枪，在圣约翰医院，你来看看我吧。”　　  
“杰森？！”  
“找海伦娜算账去。”杰森低声说，“我们演了一出十分真实的戏。”  
蕾切尔半小时后就赶到了，她看到门外站着的一个西装大汉，和杰森平时“上班”穿的一个款式的，估计杰森就在那个房间，还被黑手党监视着，于是她向护士询问了杰森的病房，一进门就扑到床边，大喊着：“天哪亲爱的！你怎么了！”然后紧紧握住他的手——嚯你还憋了眼泪出来，蓝眼睛一眨眼就扑棱扑棱往外掉眼泪，看着就心疼，“亲爱的谁干的！你告诉我！我把他关到监狱里去！”  
门外的大汉听到这动静好奇地探头往里看，只看蕾切尔的蓝眼睛往外掉眼泪——哎哟她可真漂亮，谁舍得让这样的女人掉眼泪——杰森费劲地给蕾切尔擦着眼泪：“亲爱的别哭，我这还幸运，没死——杰克，杰克你有纸巾或者手绢吗？哎呀宝贝儿别哭了。”  
门口的杰克从口袋里掏出一块手帕递给蕾切尔，蕾切尔结果手帕擦了擦眼泪对他说了声谢谢，然后露出她的梦幻狗狗眼——完了，杰克这样一个直男，已经沦陷了。  
“谢谢你。”  
“……不用客气！应该做的！”  
杰克扭头狂奔出去，一路跑出医院上车插上钥匙开上马路，一连串不带停顿的。  
“……你用你的梦幻狗狗眼看他了是吧。”杰森伸手捏住蕾切尔的脸，“你真是个惹人犯罪的家伙啊。”  
“少说我了，你这是怎么回事。”蕾切尔关上门，上了锁，坐回床边，“和海伦娜？演戏？”  
“你也看了新闻了吧，麦肯尼死了，”杰森压低声音，“警方还在调查，但是我能告诉你的是这事儿就是黑手党干的。”  
“你没有拦着？”  
“没有告诉我，这事情是沃特直接指示其他人做的，因为他们知道我不接杀正派人士的活儿。”杰森小声说，背后的伤口让他疼的厉害，“再加上有人关联起来这件事，媒体还做了特别报道，女猎手必须出场压制他们一下，顺便也做点什么让我更受信任。”  
“你这是苦肉计？杰森，这太危险了！万一偏一点怎么办！”  
“看着我已经躺在这里的份上饶了我吧，蕾切尔，往好了想，至少吃什么都能报销不是吗？”  
第二天蕾切尔上早班，首先是麦肯尼局长的悼念仪式，然后宣读联邦下的调令，副局长上任局长，海伦娜上任副局长。这一决定引起了台下的窃窃私语，很多人表示这是不是有不正当关系在里面，也有人表示这是联邦决议要更大力度地打击黑手党的意思，一时间众说纷纭，一个上午时间就出现了五个不同的版本。  
“新办公室？”蕾切尔看着海伦娜布置自己的办公室，关上了门，“升迁力度有点大啊。”  
“没办法，这事儿变得严重了，所以联邦的支持一下子就大起来了。”海伦娜一边摆出自己的东西一边说，“反正我不会真的在这里干副局长的，不用为我担心，只不过之后黑手党和警察的关系会更加水火不容，你马上就要考虑该怎么做他们的内线了。”  
“那杰森呢？他还在医院躺着呢。”  
“陶德中尉的作用是，挑起你对女猎手的仇恨。”海伦娜耸耸肩，“你的角色是一个一往情深为爱痴狂的女人，蕾切尔。”  
“痴狂到可以为了男朋友和特工女猎手对着干？”  
“挺好的角色不是吗？总比陶德中尉现在两个身份换着来还要假装向你隐瞒秘密的角色强吧。”海伦娜从自己的文件夹里抽出一份文件，“还有，这是你的调令。我们要让内线更有价值一些，所以好好干吧，蕾切尔警长。”  
蕾切尔的内心复杂，她在考虑要不要跟布鲁斯说自己当上警长了，但是这并不是自己的业绩好被提拔的，是因为自己要执行危险任务被提拔的。  
“你不要想那么多，这事儿结束之后，这也是你应得的职位。”海伦娜拍拍她的肩，“只不过提前给你了而已。”


	19. Chapter 19

蕾切尔从一开始被选中参与到这个计划中的时候就做了各种准备，包括心理准备，比如可能需要策划她的假死，和线人冒着生命危险获取情报，或者把自己武装到牙齿和黑手党的打手们战个痛快——然而她的确没想到现在她的任务是扮演一个因为男朋友被伤结果从十分冷静变成感情用事的警长角色。  
“说实话，这种转变也太快了。”蕾切尔说，“你应该知道我的工作风格和态度，这些局里每个人都知道。”  
“是啊，所以才说。”海伦娜摊手，“正好你之前并没有男朋友。”  
“杰森只是不在我身边而已。”蕾切尔挣扎着说。  
“哦，我们都知道他上周才向你告白，所以时间上也正好。”  
“你怎么什么事都知道？”蕾切尔皱眉，“跟布鲁斯一个样。”  
“也许因为我可能是他失散多年的亲生女儿？”海伦娜歪着头看蕾切尔做着心里斗争，“没有什么是猛禽小队不知道的，我们能骇进任何一个公寓，如果神谕愿意的话大概还能通过WIFI操控你家的空调。”她看着蕾切尔的表情从疑惑到惊讶笑了起来。“而且为了定位陶德中尉的位置以及保证他的安全，他有植入皮下芯片，我们可以通过这个芯片监控他的位置和生命体征。”  
最终蕾切尔同意出演这个角色，或者说她没什么选择，这个剧本的确不错，布鲁海文现存的黑手党只不过是一群普通黑帮。几年前北美黑手党的几个家族成员在斗争失势后来到这里收编了这些不入流的黑帮来对抗他们原本的家族势力，那正好是北美黑手党洗牌的时候。而后来联邦政府对黑手党进行了严厉的打压，最大的黑手党家族尚且收敛了很多，更别说这种带着一群挂着黑手党名号的败家之犬。他们被抓走的那天，沃特·W·温斯顿站了出来，他本是跟着失势的几位逃窜过来的手下人，现在他成为唯一一个在布鲁海文的，跟着北美黑手党家族从西西里来到美国的人，他成为了老大。他们依然挂着布鲁海文黑手党的名义，却干着根本不是黑手党会干的事情。  
“我要是他，才不会做出这种事。”海伦娜耸耸肩。“这种挂着黑手党名号实则在做普通黑帮生意的行为其实很容易招惹其他家族的仇视，不过目前北美黑手党的其他家族都知道收敛，只有这个笨蛋还在努力搞出大新闻。”  
“简直在说‘来吧在我脑子上射一箭’一样。”  
“所以有些黑手党成员甚至写了匿名信声讨这种不绅士的行为。”海伦娜用手必出一高一低的手势。“沃特·W·温斯顿无论如何也无法跻身所谓的上流社会，。他和黑手党的作风相比虽然一样可恶，但是一边是令人恐惧的绅士，一边是疯子一样的流氓。”  
接下来的几天蕾切尔过得很平静，每天上班，开会，去医院陪杰森。门口依然有黑手党的人在把守，蕾切尔来的时候他们也会时不时往门里看一看，最终汇报给Mr.W的只有“红头罩和他的警长女友感情十分好”的报告，还把蕾切尔故意说给他们听的“要好好教训伤害你的人”的话转告给了Mr.W，恨不得每天说个七八次。  
杰森躺了半个月就出院了。不得不说，海伦娜的准头还是很好的，完美的避开了血管和脏器，只是受了皮肉伤。出院后杰森直接去了Mr.W的办公室，他依然在那间冷气很足的空调屋里，坐在办公桌前，面带微笑看着他。  
“辛苦了，红头罩。”他说，“和女朋友的感情还不错？”  
“是的头儿。”他站得笔直，表明自己的伤势已经痊愈。“她每天都来看我。”  
“很好，很好——她还有说什么吗？”  
“她很生气。”杰森装作想了想的样子，“我告诉她我是被女猎手射了一弩，她都气哭了，说无论如何要把那娘们关到监狱里去。”  
“她可真可爱。”Mr.R挑了挑眉毛，“我喜欢这样的，又漂亮又爱你。”  
“抱歉啊头儿，她是我的了。”杰森咧嘴。“只有头罩、摩托车和女人我不能奉献给组织。”  
杰森从黑手党那里回来的时候已经到了蕾切尔下班的点了，这段时间Mr.W没有给他安排什么任务或者工作，他只是神秘地说“年轻人要好好谈恋爱，和女朋友搞好关系”，杰森心神领会地点了点头——他甚至开始怀疑这些挂着黑手党名号的人除了危险了点智商到底有多高，不过他的任务是揪出背后一连串的军火毒品交易网，所以他必须按兵不动，继续在这个弱智的黑手党里扮演好他的角色。  
所以现在是要干什么？叫他好好谈恋爱是吧？  
杰森开着他那辆拉风的红色法拉利直奔警局，蕾切尔换了衣服出来的时候他吹了声口哨，然后当着她所有同事的面搂着她的腰亲了上去——多好，他有半个月没活动活动了，现在听见有人捏断了铅笔的声音还真是让人愉悦。  
“庆祝我出院，宝贝儿，我们去吃个饭？”  
蕾切尔看看身后办公室的同事们纷纷站起来挤在门口争先恐后地看“格雷森的神秘男友到底有多帅”——拜两位前台所赐——，现在已经有好几个一直对蕾切尔示好但屡屡受挫的男人发出了悲惨的声音。  
“好啦，别哭啦。”有人安慰他们。“想一想你毕竟没有人家帅，这样心里就好多啦。”  
不说还好，现在他们哭得更厉害了。

 

这一次他们出去吃饭约会的时候黑手党没有再跟着，由于麦肯尼局长的车祸吸引了太多的注意力，他们这段时间不得不先避一避风头——毕竟是一群乌合之众，才来了两个州级司法长官就要躲一躲风头了。怕什么，直接上啊，这不是你们的一贯风格吗，搞个大新闻。  
“大概是他们学聪明了？”  
“相信我，他们比大猩猩聪明不了多少。”杰森翻了个白眼。“这么轻易就掉进陷阱，他们还不如索马里海盗有智商。”  
饭后他们没浪费时间去干别的，杰森直接开车回了蕾切尔的公寓。“妈的我憋了两周了，你天天都来但门口总站个人，我可真想在医院干你一次。”杰森关上门就迫不及待地脱掉衣服，把蕾切尔的裙子也扯了下来，抱起她就扑进床里。“快让我摸摸——哦天，你好啊，漂亮的乳房。”  
他伸手揉捏起蕾切尔的乳房，伸出舌头舔弄起乳头。蕾切尔发出细碎的呻吟声，伸手抱住了杰森的脑袋。他手口并用，又揉又捏，用牙齿轻轻咬着乳肉，在白皙的皮肤上吸出一个吻痕。蕾切尔的呻吟声越来越大，最后她用双腿夹住了杰森，缓慢地磨蹭起来。  
“他们叫我现在什么都不用做，先好好谈恋爱。”杰森将蕾切尔的乳房舔得湿漉漉的，一只手伸到她的双腿间，花穴流出了大量爱液，轻松就插进了一根手指。“所以我得遵守命令不是吗？”  
“嗯哈——小翅膀……”蕾切尔扭动起身体，她能感觉到杰森的手指在她的阴道里抽插，指腹抚过褶皱，又酸又爽。“你这哪里是谈恋爱，你这已经跳过谈恋爱的步骤啦。”  
“好，你说的对。”杰森抽出手指，凑过去和她接吻，把唾液涂了蕾切尔一下巴。“我们慢慢来。”  
然后他从蕾切尔的枕头下面翻出一个跳蛋，晃了晃，她的脸瞬间变得通红。  
“我是不反对你用这个，但是不想被我发现的话至少别藏在枕头下面。”杰森把跳蛋塞进蕾切尔体内，打开开关，蕾切尔的身体抽动了几下，哼哼唧唧的发出几声呻吟，把腿夹的更紧了。杰森看到她的反应很是愉悦，伸手把蕾切尔拉起来坐着，抱着她亲吻抚摸了好半天。  
“如果我只是这么和你接吻，摸你的身体你会不会高潮？”他在蕾切尔的颈侧咬出一个吻痕。“我觉得可以，你看只是一个跳蛋就让你湿成这样。”  
“绝对不行。”蕾切尔喘息着，抱住他回吻。“它不够大，要你的才够。”她伸手摸了一把杰森的阴茎，挺动身体用小腹磨蹭着他完全勃起的、粗大的老二，半眯着眼睛轻声呻吟起来。“杰森……杰森……快来嘛……”  
“操，半个月而已你就饿成这样。”杰森站了起来，他的阴茎已经流出不少液体。蕾切尔伸出舌头舔了舔，拿过润滑剂挤在自己胸前，把那根爆出青筋的阴茎夹到自己的乳沟里，双手捧着乳房一上一下磨蹭起来。  
“嗯哼，希望你会喜欢。”她冲杰森眨眨眼，低下头，用嘴唇含住伸到她下巴前的龟头，给杰森乳交的同时吮吸舔弄起来。“慢慢来。”  
柔软的乳肉挤压着杰森的阴茎，她漂亮的嘴唇含着他的龟头，灵巧的舌头在舔弄卷走上面的液体。杰森享受着蕾切尔从视觉到感官的服侍，双手插进她的长发里，发丝从指间滑过的感觉也开始变得色情起来。  
“杰森……”过了好一会儿，蕾切尔吐出她的龟头，可怜兮兮叫了他一声。  
“怎么了？”他用阴茎拍了拍蕾切尔的脸，她伸手蹭了蹭那根阴茎，张开嘴含了进去。  
“想吃。”她含糊地说，抱住杰森的腰，用力吮吸起来。杰森看着她的样子，按住她的头用力操干，龟头一下下顶进蕾切尔的喉咙，挤压和窒息给他们带来不同的快感，杰森简直爱死了蕾切尔炽热的口腔。  
“操……迪基鸟，你这嘴……”临近高潮时他低吼着加快了操干的速度，把蕾切尔干得呜呜直叫。“真他妈爽……！”  
射精的前一刻他把阴茎拔了出来，白浊的精液喷了蕾切尔一脸。蕾切尔的嘴里终于没有东西能堵住她的声音，她紧紧抱着杰森的腰，尖叫哭喊了起来。  
“……只是乳交和口交就高潮了。”杰森抱住身体抽搐的蕾切尔，在她下体摸了一把，大量的爱液打湿了床单，甚至还在涌出。他拽出那枚湿漉漉的跳蛋，关掉开关，抱着她亲吻她的身体。“我该怎么夸奖你才好，迪基鸟。”  
“……等下再来一次。”绵长的高潮终于结束，她拿了个枕头把脸藏了起来。


End file.
